


When the Wizard Meet Batman

by Korchan26



Category: Batman (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: Character might be slight OOC, Crossover Batman/Harry potter, Dumbledore Bashing, Dumbledore and Severus is alive here, F/M, Harry got pregnant with draco's baby then got pregnant with Bruce Wayne's babies, Humor, Kidfic, Lot of swearing due to Jason and damian, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Past and future mpreg, Remus lupin too is alive here, Scorpius is both Harry and Draco's kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korchan26/pseuds/Korchan26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seven years later when the war with Voldemort was over? Harry had, have enough of dealing with the media and the Wizard-ing world, had have enough of Molly Weasley persuading him about getting back with Ginny. So he made his decision to have a vacation break in America (Gotham), Not knowing what hit him? He meets the dark knight (Batman) of the Gotham city one night, felt in love at the first sight of the dark knight hero of Gotham? Will Harry willing to stay behind in Gotham to find out whose this mysterious dark knight or will he go back in England, back at the wizard world, back to his chaotic love life or will he move on and start a new live, here in Gotham?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I’m having a writing block and had problem dealing with my other story the one with the title of ‘Secret Untold’, a Marvel fanfic, soo, as of it now I’am working with a new story, and this is my first Justice League/Harry Potter story that contain Mpreg, I’m planning to work a Clark/Harry Mpreg as well once I’m finishing working with this one and my other story. So hope you all would like this story? I’ll might only get to update the story monthly? 
> 
> PPS: I dunno how long wills this story take? So let’s just see to how long this story will end, because I have like a lot of bunny plot story for this one. In fact I have plenty and too much musing story right now that I’m confuse to which I should start first in making a fanfic story.
> 
> I had like this idea of Nova/Peter Parker smut story with Mpreg, and this Bruce/Baby Harry Potter idea popping out of my head that really, really confuse me to which one I should start making first, but my mind seem to be focus and in the mood of making a Bruce Wayne/Harry Potter Mpreg at the moment so, yea. XP
> 
> Oh! And by the way, Bruce age here is 33, Harry here is 25 going 26, Dick is 17, Jason is 16, one year younger than Dick, thought I know that, that not really what Jason real age, but since this is my story so I can do what I want with it. And Tim here is 13 and this is the part where he first joined the Teen Titans group and last, Damien is 9 and a half. And Dick, Jason and Tim are Bruce’s illegitimate children here. I know that both the four of them where Bruce’s ward and robin and some of them were adopted by him, but here in my story I wanted the four of this bat boys to be Bruce’s illegitimate children, I’ll come up with a history background for them in this story of mine. 
> 
> And Damian is still Bruce’s real illegitimate child like those in the comic verse.
> 
> PS: I'm not an english speaker so this is my first posting a Batman crossover Harry Potter story. So please no flame comment, I don't take to kindly to harsh and flame comment. 
> 
> Okay, so let’s get on with the story shall we? :P

**CHAPTER 1**

 

7 years later, after the war with voldemort. Twenty-five and a half years old Harry James Potter bins his farewell to his childhood (classmate) friend from Hogwarts as the three golden trios had their group hug. Harry had decided after 7 years that he wanted to retired and moved out of England out of the Wizard world and wanted to start a new life as just Harry Potter, a normal human being instead of being the most powerful wizard. 

He bin his farewell to both Hermione and Ron, Hermione who was now married to Theodore Nott and had three children with him, two son, Remus Theor Nott (the eldest son) and Hermson Lyle Nott (the youngest son) and a daughter named Helenia Rose Nott. Her relationship with Ron didn’t last long, but the two had stay friend despite their past relationship as boyfriend and Girlfriend. Ron who was now also married and had four children with Luna Lovegood who was now Luna Weasley had two son and two daughters. While Fred and George who were now a married man and had each 2 children of their own, even Percy Weasley and Billy Weasley too were married as well and had each 3 children of their own with their respective wife.

He even gave a farewell hug to Ginny Weasley who was now Ginny Longbottom, both him and Ginny had ended, break up their relationship after the whole war with Voldemort were over two years later, and the whole family and the wizarding world had expected Harry to finally get back together with Ginny. A year before the final battle, Harry would have expected it as well. However, they have both changed a lot.

During the year where he was constantly on the run, escaping from Voldermort's clutches, being tortured to near insanity and finally walking to his death, had changed Harry so much that he did not think he could even imagine a life with Ginny anymore. The young man felt so weary to his bones that the idea of taking care of someone else made him feel distinctly unhappy.

After years of service to a world that did not respect him or his privacy at all, all Harry wanted was to disappear into someone's arms and have them protect him instead.

With Ginny, he would be the one who was supposed to take care of her, to love and protect her. Harry just could not do it anymore. Not even the fear that the Weasleys may shun him for his decision could force him to get back with Ginny. Ginny was a strong woman. She had shown her strength time and again.

Harry truly respected her for that but he did not think he could lead a life with her. They had sat down and Harry had tried hard to put his feelings into words.

They had talked for hours and Ginny had finally smiled sadly and told him not to worry about it. The war had changed all of them. Though she still loved Harry and she knew Harry still loved, he was no longer in love with her. Ginny knew that even if she forced him to marry her, they would never be happy.

After everything Harry had given up, she could not in good conscious tie Harry to her.

They had broken the news to her family and weathered the fallout that followed the news. The older Weasleys had accepted the news without much protest. Ron and Hermoine were a bit put out but they knew from the look in Harry's eyes that he was serious about the decision.

Arthur Weasley had calmly accepted their decision. It was Molly who could not accept the news. She tried talking to Harry many times, trying to convince him to let go of the past and accept his feelings for Ginny.

The first few times, Harry had listened to her as calmly as he could before shaking his head and leaving. However as the pressures of rebuilding the wizarding world fell even more heavily on his shoulders, Harry did not have the strength to fight against Molly so he started to limit his visits to the Burrow and only met his friends separately outside.

Ginny had finally had enough and told her mother she was seeing someone, which happen to be Neville Longbottom, and even told her mother that the two of them were planning to get married soon, once everything was settle down. Once her daughter had made up her mind, Molly was forced to stop forcing the two together again.

But after a few more years, one years later as both Neville and Ginny had finally settle down and got married, her mother did forget and move on about pinning him and Ginny together, then another year later, Ginny give birth to her and Neville first child, a boy they named Jarrison Harry Longbottom.

Harry don’t know whether to be proud that his two friend had named their first child after him, or concern over it for the fear and concern over Ginny who might still not get over their break up. But after seeing the genius smile that the young woman who is now a mother of her own? He knows at the moment that he didn’t need to worry about anything.

He even hugged Draco Malfoy a farewell hug, his ex-lover, after his break up with Ginny years ago who he, well mostly they both had ended their relationship after the whole orderly with dealing with the media and their threat, and their relationship didn’t really have any good setting and healthy, not that they didn’t have their ups and down during their time together as a couple those years ago of being boyfriends.

Where now married to Astoria Greengrass who were now Astoria Malfoy, thought their few short relationships of 3 year did end up with a result of a child, to which was both Harry and Draco first child, a baby boy who they both named Scorpius Draconius who was born when Harry was at the age of 21.

Not that Harry was surprised at first when he found out that male wizard were able to get pregnant but happy all the same since it means that he could have the family he also wanted to have, thought that dream almost came true if it wasn’t for this whole argument about the who the child should rightfully belonged too.

The child was now in the hand of his father (Draco) after the trill and fight for the hand and right with their son? Scorpius for Harry sadly news to be parted with his first child were now with his father, after all Draco is the rightful father of the child and not to mention that the child was a replica a mini version of his father from both look down and ups to the hair and gene, expect for Scorpius’s eyes which the child inheritance his green eyes.

He didn’t even won the right to win his child, not when both the child parent weren’t even married, so the child was handed down to Draco, since the boy was rightfully the father’s illegitimate child. Much to Lucious Malfoy dismay that his grandson had come out of warlock, but Harry did get the chance of raising his son still Scorpius turned 3 years old that Draco demanded him to hand the child over to him when he found out about the boy, that he had a child with the Potter.

The two did have a heated fight (argument), but in the end Scorpius ended up with living with Draco and now a ‘Malfoy’ instead of ‘Potter’. But Draco wasn’t that harsh to not let the child have the right to talk to his biological mother (Harry). Harry was giving and was allowed to see and spend his time with his child every weekend.

Draco even allowed the boy to continue and still have some sort of connection to his biological mother, via from sending owl letters and email letter despite to Draco’s hater for muggle technology whenever the child wanted too. The child, their son, Scorpius was going to turn 5 years old this coming August 10..

Harry then bent down to level his son Scorpius who was now whimpering and crying silently beside his father (Draco). Harry smiled softly at the sight of his first child and hugged the boy which the child hugged back, tightly.

“M-Mama! I don’t want you to go! Why do you have to go and move out of the country? D-don’t you want to see me anymore every weekend?” The child asked to which shocked Harry as he hugged his son closer to him and said.

“No, I would never, not want to see you? I loved you too much to stay away from you, you were my first child, and I will always love you.” Harry said.

“T-Then why?” The child asked. Harry thought of it for a moment before saying.  “Mama.. Just need some time off, a sort of vacation, but I’ll be back after maybe 3 or 5 month?” Harry said.

Though he didn’t want to tell the child the truth about the bad news that the reason why he wanted to go somewhere else, was the reason that he need a new start, a new beginning to start his life and to move on about the whole wizarding world, about Ginny, about his past relationship with Draco who he still haven’t gotten over it yet.

Thought he would never forget to remember to come back here in England once in a while to visit and see his son, he didn’t want to miss his son as the boy grows up. So he had planned to come back here every 3 or maybe 5 month, beside he promise himself to be there for on his son’s every birthday, and Christmas too, if Draco allowed him too, before he goes back to the place he going to permanently live with, which was in America (Gotham).

The child had gotten used to calling Harry Mama, not that Harry wasn’t biological the child real mother who give birth to him. Thought Harry didn’t mind it, in fact he kind of felt proud about it, to be called mama by his child, it was the only proof that he was the own how give birth to the new head of the Malfoy, he kind of liked to rubbed it on Astoria face, liked to show her that he was the first person to whom had been knocked up first by the great Draco Malfoy.

Astoria hated it, that the fact that he was the first person to whoever give Draco’s his first heir, a son no less, and it’s wasn’t a happy news at all, after all to whoever had been first knocked up by Draco’s and give birth to a baby boy a heir to the Malfoy’s bloodline, where a proof that Astoria’s child, or to whatever gender of a child that she could give birth to Draco would never have the right to own the Malfoy’s family fortune, to the wizarding world, a first child will always be the one to have the have the right to own the family fortune, after all a first child is the very first that very been born from the family, same thing that apply to an only child.

The second child would only inheritance a few things, or would only inheritance the mother’s side of the family fortune and not the father’s side of family fortune. After all, a second child will always be the second place in everything, unlike the first child who will have everything and the first to own the family fortune.

“You promise to come back for me every 3 or five month, mama?” Scorpius asked as Harry smiled softly at his son and nodded his head.

“Yes. I promise. Now stop crying and give me that genius smile, that I love the most. Mama won’t be happy to see me off with that frowned and upset expression grace your cute, handsome face, love.. And Mama will promise to call you on your cellphone when I get to America, okay?.” Harry said playfully.

The boy indeed stopped crying as the child wiped his tears from his cute and handsome face and nodded in agreement with his mother.

‘He looked like a cute child version of Draco, merlin! If I didn’t know that Draco can be this cute as a child. Then I’m proud to say myself for being the one to give Draco’s a son, his junior.’ Harry thought as he smiled down at his son before leading in and kissed the boy’s forehead before getting up just on time as the announcement of his flight were about to abroad.

“Well, look like my plane is here.” Harry said as he turned to face his friend, family and ex-lover and son with a smile as he adjusted his hand bag before binning them one last goodbye before he walk away and went to his plane.

 

-0-

 

When his plane finally arrive in America as he got off and took a connecting travel bus that was heading toward Gotham City. When the travel bus stopped to the bus station as he got off, took a taxi to head to his hotel for the meantime. When he was finally settle in his hotel room as he began to unpack his stuff and cloths and put them all in their cabin, by using his magic of course, after all no one would see what he was doing inside his hotel room, beside the curtain where all close so that nobody would caught him doing magic from outside his window.

When he was done packing? He settle down on the cough, turn on the TV while grabbing a newspaper He snorted at the headline of the newspaper. About a scandalous info about a rich playboy goes by the name of one ‘Bruce Wayne’ who was planning to open a new company somewhere in Florida and New York again and was also planning to build a ‘Wayne’ company in England as well in the future.

‘Hmph! Great just what I need a billionaire playboy. Almost sound just like what Draco would do with his money!.’ He snorted, thought he did find that this ‘Bruce Wayne’ was indeed handsome, good looking, and very muscular, more muscular than Draco medium body built. This Bruce Wayne’s body where built like a tank, all muscular and brain.

He twitched his nose as he toasted the newspaper to the table as he snatched the remote control and switched a channel, which happen to be the America’s TV news channel. He lowers the remote control and watch and listens to the news report.

The news where all about this ‘Dark Knight’ (Batman) savior of the Gotham City. Harry was surprise and shocked to see and hear that this muggle city too, have their own hero that they relay onto.

He shrugged at the thought of it, not that he isn’t a savior in his own world back then in England, just then the report changed into the news about ‘Bruce Wayne’ as they showed some foot stated of the playboy billionaire in a conference room, talking to the many news report, journalist, interview, etc as he heard the older male deep baritone voice which made him flushed and turned on by it, he sinker lower in his seat as his felt his boner. He had no idea on just how this Bruce Wayne’s voice just made him turn on, sure the older male where charming, handsome and wealth, have a great body built.

He gripped the remote before shutting the tv off before he kill himself from being turned on by just hearing this billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne. His face was flush red into a tomatoes color, not that he couldn’t feel his hard on beneath the baggy pants he was wearing. He groaned and moaned at that same time. He hadn’t had this kind of turn on or release after Scorpius, his son was born.

And the only first person who has made him turn on like this was Draco, and that was when they were still dating and where together. But damned that this Bruce Wayne who he only know for a short moment of his life and only meet him and see him in the TV and Newspaper for the first time had sent him shivering and turned on at the same time at the sight of this older male, and his deep baritone voice only made it even harder for him to not to go horny like a teenager who couldn’t control his needs.  

He groaned painfully at the thought of it and deiced to got up and take a cold shower just to get rid of this naughty thought. He offends wonder why he was always attractive to guy who were a playboy themselves? Just looked what had his life ended up with, with dating a billionaire playboy like Draco Malfoy? He ended up with a broken heart and knocked up with the prat’s child. After his quick shower he decided to take a walk outside the street in the middle of the night.

Unknown to him, the night at Gotham street where one a not place to lurking around during night time, especially not when the place where fills with dangers, thief, killer and etc.

 

-0-

 

Harry had made a stop at a small store shop and brought a few things he’ll need in his time in staying in this place when he heard a cried of help from somewhere as he immediately went toward to whoever cried for help.

There in a some alley part of Gotham where a young mother with her young daughter about the age of 7 were crawling in fear as seven huge, man surrounding them with a knife and dagger and were threating the young mother and her child to hand over their money while some of the guy wear saying dirty stuff about going to take the young mother and raped her in front of her child. Harry’s blood boil at the sight of it, how dare this people do such a horrible thing to this innocence people?!

The poor woman was terrified and were pleading the four man to let’s her and her child go.  He put his grocery bag on the floor to the left before going toward the mother and child and said. “HEY! Why don’t you people leave them along!” he yelled as the four huge man turned around to glance at him and glared. While one of them roamed his eyes over Harry's body, making the younger man feel completely dirty Harry barely stopped himself from shuddering in disgust.

“Well, look what we have here? A little hero among us. A very beautiful one too… Looks like we will be feasting quite well tonight. I bet that that pert little ass of yours had never been touched before. Don't worry, darling, by the time we are done, you will be begging for more," the leader of the gang said as his eyes glazed with lust. Harry wasn’t fantasy with their threat and just glared at the leader of the gang, the group all had forgotten about the mother and the child they were hosting and went toward Harry, encircling him around, preventing him from escaping them.

Not that Harry doesn’t know how to defense himself. He was a well know and powerful wizard back home and a very power and top Aurora and medic wizard back then at his hometown, despite his slender form, he was the only one who were a powerful Aurora aside from Draco.

They learned not only of being a powerful Aurora but also teach them to learn a few muggle defense against themselves from harm if they don’t have their wand with them, they cannot always relay on their magic and wand, it was a good thing too, learning to defense themselves comes in handy when it’s needed.

One of the gang, the leader where about to go and snatched Harry as Harry then immediately went on a defense mood. The leader where about to grabbed Harry’s when Harry gave the leader a punch in the gut,  causing the man to dropped on the floor and moaned in pain, his group stared in shock at their leader who was beat up by a slender male who they thought were a weakling. Harry than told the woman to grab her child and get away as the woman did and went away from them and hide somewhere else.

Harry hoped she made it home safely because right at the moment, he was sure he was not going to escape from these men unscratched. He was clearly outnumbered and their rage fuelled their actions as knives and rods made their appearance.

The rest of the group of the gang snapped out of their shock and was about to attack Harry, when a shadow figure landed behind the leader of the gang and grabbed their leader from behind. Harry watched as his savoir. Harry then snapped out of his thought and helped the person saved him.

Together with the figure garbed in black, the ten men were taken care off and each of them were tied up before Harry and his rescuer finally took a good long look at each other.

The figure before him was wearing a dark cloak, which had initially hidden his body. Now, the cloak was pushed behind, giving Harry the perfect view of his savior.

The man was extremely tall, his height and bulk easily surpassed Harry's own small and slender body. He was pale, where his mask did not cover him. His suit was made of protective material that helped to provide some padding and Harry was quite certain it was also partially made of Kevlar. Harry's eyes took in the man's strong thighs, his well-defined chest and finally the grim line of the man's lips.

Harry refused to feel embarrassed himself for checking out the man before him. He did possess quite a figure. So he simply raised an eyebrow and saw the man's lips tightened even more. He could easily imagine the frown behind the mask and almost laughed. The adrenalin coursing through his veins finally receded..

"Well, when I read about you, I never actually thought I would meet you on the very first night I ventured into the city," Harry finally said as he leaned against the wall, his eyes studying the man before him. Batman had already sunk back into the shadows though his eyes remained on Harry.

"You should not be here. You should leave, now," the man growled, quickly glancing behind him to ensure the men were still tied up.

"What about them?"

"The police will handle them."

Harry nodded and made to get up, he went and grabbed the grocery bag he was carrying a while ago before leaving.

"Do you have any way to return to your home?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I should be going. Batman, thank you, for your help."

Batman said nothing as he watched Harry leave the alley. He kept his eyes on the slender figure until the younger man disappeared from his sight. He then turned to study the ten men they had both brought down together and frowned in distaste. He hated rapists.

Ensuring they were properly tied up, he finally fled back to the roofs. His eyes roamed around the streets, looking for the slender figure but he could not see the other man anywhere. Frowning once more, he stepped back into the shadows and watched as patrol car came across the unconscious men and called for back-up. Once he was sure they were handled, he slipped into the shadows to monitor the rest of his city.

 

-0-

 

When Harry came back from his stay in hotel for the meantime before going on hunting for a permit apartment first thing tomorrow morning.  He placed the grocery bag on the dining table before sliding down on a chair. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

His first night here in Gotham where indeed something else. He can’t wait that will his day be tomorrow. He open his eyes and remember that he was to post to make a call to Hermione and to his to let’s them know that he made it safely in America. Pulling his cellphone out from his pants pocket, he immediately dial a number he knew and wait for that person to pick it up.

After the three ring from his phone as the person finally picked up his call and said. “Hello?”

“Hey, Hermione!. It’s me, Harry. I made it safely at America. I’m at my stay in Hotel at the moment. And sorry that it’s took me long to call you. I kind of forgot about calling you to let you know that I’m still in one piece and alive. I just got back to my hotel room from my grocery shopping. So how’s everyone back there at home?” He asked. Hermione squealed in delight to hear the good news that Harry made it safely in America before scowling her friend for forgetting to call.

Soon the two friend began to exchange their stories of the day they been doing. After Harry ended his call on Hermione, he immediately went to call Draco’s cellphone, as his ex-lover immediately picked up his call. “Hello, Harry.” Draco said.

“Hi, Draco. I’m just calling to lets you know that I made it at America safely. So, how Scorpius doing?” He asked.

“Fine. In fact his here and wanted to talk to you.” Draco said as he pull away from the phone and handed it to his son, as both Harry and their son immediately began to have their conversation.

“Hello, mama. I miss you so much already. Are you in America now? How was the place?! Is the city really big like what others people say about that country? And how come you took so long to call!?” His son complain as Harry chuckle before greeting his son and explain his adventure he had in Gotham city, he didn’t tell his son about his encounter at some of the Gotham Alley, he didn’t want his son to worried about him and especially didn’t want and need to hear Draco teasing and complain about him being a magnet trouble.

When he was done talking to his son, Harry told the boy to hand the phone over to Draco as the two ex-lover began to exchange some conversations as Draco had giving him the information about the apartment that Nott’s friend who lived in America (Gotham) and found a suitable and nice enough of an apartment for him to live permit-ly.

The apartment was not too far from the company building (tower) of one ‘Bruce Wayne’. And that Nott also had found him a suitable job for him to take while living there. And also told him to meet up with the friend of Nott’s so that he could get on with his job right ahead first thing tomorrow and meet his new employer or boss.

Harry told Draco to tell Nott that he was thankful for his help before bin his goodbye and went to bed.

Over the year, Harry had become close friend with Thoedore Nott, and the fact that Nott was his bestfriend husband make him get to know better about the other slytheirn, not that he never got a change to hang out with his ex-lover fellow slytheirn friend when they were dating. In fact he got closer to his ex-lover fellow slytheirn friend and got to know them better and realize that not all slytheirn were evil or cunning like what hagrid’s said about the slytheirn to be.

Harry closed his eyes and think of what his day would be tomorrow and was already looking forward for tomorrow for his first day of meeting his new job here in America as he fell asleep. -0- 

The next morning, Harry woke up early and has his breakfast before going out and toward the place to where he was to post to meet Nott’s friend here who had found him a job for him to take while living here permit-ly. The address that Draco handed to him yesterday night over the phone where in some café shop, as he went over there and went to the casher and order his drink and light meal and asked the counter casher about a person named: ‘Lucius Fox’ as the counter lady pointed her finger on the side of the café shop near the window where an elder man where sitting, reading a newspaper while his other hand where holding a cup of coffee plastic mug.

He thanked the counter casher and went toward Mr. Fox and sat beside the older male. Mr. Fox stopped reading and glancing up with a raise brow before nodding his head and said. “Ah, you must be Harrison Wilbur?” He asked. Draco had explained to Harry about using a fake ID and name as Nott had already made him a fake documentary file about him and used a fake name that goes by the name of Harrison Wilbur.

His friend had explained to him that he should use a fake name just in case since Wizard were from all over the world and know who ‘Harry Potter’ were, and he didn’t want any of this Wizard people to know that he was here in America. So he had agreed to use a fake name, ID, etc.

Harry nodded his head at Mr. Fox.

 “Theodore Nott, told me all about you, and about you wanting to live here permit-ly. I have already found a suitable apartment to your taste and a new job for you to take, so you don’t need to go on job hunting.” Mr. Fox said as he soon began to explain about what his job were about. Mr. Fox also asked him if he wanted to first see his apartment or go and meet his new boss, Harry answer him that he wanted to know the place he was working and the boss he was to post to be working with. His job was to be a sectary to a well know businessman.

They drove to the place Harry was to post to work in. Harry were more fancying about the Gotham City, the city were nothing compare to his hometown in England (London).

But the places were big. Soon they made it to a tall building (tower) that had a symbol of ‘W’ on the top of the building as they went inside the building and parked the car in the parking lot. Mr. Fox then lead Harry to his boss’s office to meet his boss.

Mr. Fox lead him out of the elevator and went toward a big double door that he guessed was problem his Boss office. Mr. Fox open the door as he let Harry led inside the room. Harry eye’s wide at the sight of the room, it was huge, made of a black marble wall, book case where painted in black and where filled with books, the office even had a mini bar on the side, had a huge flat TV screen on the living area, the desk where made of black glass table, with a MAC brand computer, the room where painted in black and gray. On the desk which the luxury back chairs where faced them.

“Mr. Wayne.” Mr. Fox said to which made Harry halt to his exploration of the room in mid shock at the word that come out of Mr. Fox’s lips. ‘Wayne?! As in Bruce Wayne the billionaire playboy?!’ Harry asked himself with a silent scream inside his head.

“What is it, Mr. Fox?” Bruce Wayne asked. Harry took a huge gulp. He recognize that voice, and only heard it at that TV news channel last night, but damn, hearing it in person was even more appealing.

“Mr. Wayne. I have brought your new Sectary just like you asked and this time I have picked a male one instead of female.” Mr. Fox said.

 “And what wrong with having another female sectary Mr. Fox?” He asked, still not facing them, he was still busy looking outside his huge window while sitting down on his luxury chair. Harry rolled his eyes at Bruce reply. He could already understand as to why Mr. Fox didn’t hire another female Sectary, with Bruce Wayne reputation of being a playboy? There was no error of a female sectary falling to his flirtatious and seducing the woman into bed.

“Well sir. If I hire another female sectary, then none of your work would get done with you trying to ah. Seduce them.” Mr. Fox said.

 “Hmm..” Was all Bruce said and then turn around to face them. Harry then did, for the first time see Bruce Wayne in person at last, and he couldn’t help but to checking out the man before him.

He did possess quite a figure with a well body built. Bruce Wayne were only wearing his sleeve shirt with a tie suit, his jacket weren’t on, but he can already see that this man possess a quite figure, he could totally understood why plenty of woman would fall in love with this man. Bruce Wayne was indeed, charming, handsome, had a sharp, deep blue eyes, jet black hair, sharp chick bone, sharp nose, firm arms, sharp and muscular shoulder, the man was totally an Alpha type, all borne, muscular, brain, looks and wealth.

Bruce for his part looked slight shock to see Harry, he had meet the younger man from yesterday night on his Batman night duty as he helped the younger male safe the young mother and her child, and was able to see close up with the slender young man. But seeing it up close in bored daylight was even better.

He could totally see Harry better and clearly. Harry to him was a beauty, who possess a quite sexy figure, a little feminine built but lovely all the same, he couldn’t help but to let out a soft, quite purr at the sight of Harry’s feminine and cute figure. Harry’s eyes like what he had expected and see from last night were indeed emerald green. They look fitting on his feminine face, with huge green eyes, cute chick bone, and cute sharp nose, lovely, cute, testy lips.

Bruce could felt that he was turned on by the sight of Harry’s, and yes Bruce is bi. He had dated a few slender male before but none of them where this attractive like Harry does. He could already see that he would be enjoying having this man as his Sectary.

“Name?” He asked. ‘Might as well try and see what this gentlemen can do, and if his able to keep up with me.’ Bruce thought with a smirk, this was the guy he just meet and saved from last night and couldn't get enough of wanting to see this person again one more time. And he was lucky that this British young man would be his new sectary, oh he would have plenty of fun from teasing this young fellow.

 “His name is Harrison Wilbur, Mr. Wayne, and he is 25 and half years old, born in England, Surrey London, birthday is on July 31, 1987.” Mr. Fox said as Harry stared at Mr. Fox in disbelief. (AN: I know Harry real birth year where 1980, but I wanted him to be a 7 years younger than Bruce.)

“Hmm… Got any family? Relative? Children?” Bruce asked. “Well, his biological parents where descended.”

“Relative, sibling?” Bruce asked. “None, Sir, he is an only child. But he was raised by his parents close friend and went to a private school in England sir, along with his parent’s friend child.” Mr. Fox said. “Mmm.” Was all Bruce said as he keeps on staring and checking out on Harry. Harry was getting to feel uncomfortable with Bruce keep checking him out.

“Hmm… Well then, I want him to start working for me first thing tomorrow morning. Mr. Fox, I want you to handle him my schedule and information about what he will do as my sectary, as well as my mansion house address and also give him my cellphone number as well with Alfred too. Oh, and please also give him the files of my usual client, the company files and give him a tour of the building so he won’t get lost, that all, I’ll see you tomorrow, Mr. Wilbur for you first day of work. Oh, and Mr. Fox, can you give him a more suitable attire for him to wear tomorrow. You may leave now gentleman.” Bruce said.

Mr. Fox sighed in relief as he nodded his hand and place a hand on Harry’s shoulder.  “Come on, Mr. Wilbur.” Fox lead him out of the office. Harry was still in shock and in disbelieve. He got the job. Like really got the job. Soon Mr. Fox gave him Bruce’s usual schedule, the placed he usual went too, his phone number, and his butler phone number who happen to be Alfred that Bruce just mention a while ago, then Mr. Fox had had him a few document files about the Wayne’s company usual client, etc.

He even got a tour inside the Wayne’s company building and meets Bruce’s men who were working in the company. He was also given the private key.

He offend wonder why Nott had given him this job, he didn’t want to work with a billionaire playboy and be his sectary, he wonder if this was one of those prank that Nott were giving him. He was going to make a phone call tonight. But as of for now he didn’t have a choice but to accept the job since he was already be giving one, even if said job wasn’t his kind of job that he was hoping.

“Does Mr. Wayne never have any male sectary before?” Harry asked Mr. Fox after one of their tour of the Wayne’s company.

“He has one before, but none of them had lasted long. They couldn’t keep up with him keep on bringing women to work, and couldn’t handle deal with him. He wouldn’t even take his sectary seriously, it the reason none of his male sectary couldn’t last long. The only one who lasted long where an Italian male sectary that I hire before but his staying here and working with Mr. Wayne only lasted 5 month before he finally break down and quit his job as being Mr. Wayne’s personal sectary.” Mr. Fox said.

Harry gulped at that information. He didn’t know that this ‘Bruce Wayne’ were far worse than dealing with one ‘Draco Malfoy’. And yes he used to work with Draco when they were still dating before and used to be one of ‘Draco Malfoy’ most top and number one sectary that lasted long before they broke up that Harry had quit being Draco’s personal sectary since he didn’t want to stay and keep working with Draco as his sectary when their relationship as lover wasn’t working well, and he didn’t want to have any tie with Draco anymore and working with him while they broke up wasn’t a good idea it was only going to hurt him more.

Mr. Fox notice his reaction. “Are you already backing out from the job, Wilbur?” He asked. Harry shook his head no.

“No, is just that. I worked with guy like him before and used to be one of those sectary that deal with guy like them. So no need to worry about Mr. Fox, I think I can handle Mr. Wayne just fine. I lasted 3 year with working with my client before who were also a playboy and hard to work with him but I managed to get him to finish his work done in time before the deadline were.” Harry said.

“Ah, I see. So what made you quit your job if you already did get a decent job back then at your hometown?” Mr. Fox asked. Harry looked away looking sad.

“It’s a personal one. The guy I worked with used to be my fellow classmate and best friend. We had a sort of fight and I didn’t want to get in his life now that his married. His wife where one of those woman that don’t like me much. Astoria, that her name was one of the most popular and beautiful girl in our school and she mostly head over heel in love with my best friend who were a playboy ever since we were high school. He ended marrying her anyway duty to the family tie and well they were you know? Arranged marriage by their parents ever since they were little. We kind of grow up together and his wife didn’t like me much anyway. The guy parents made me quit my job as his sectary since it would ruin his job and relationship with his wife thought the guy didn’t mind me still working for him as a sectary. But I made a decision and told him that I would quit since it was for the better good. I didn’t want to make his life any more trouble then I already had.” Harry said, truthfully, thought he didn’t tell the whole truth that the reason why he quit working with Draco was because of their relationship as lover.

“Hmm.. Most be a tough life then?” Mr. Fox said, Harry shrugged.

“Not really. The guy wasn’t even in love with his wife, he was in love with someone else, but he didn’t have a choice since his father was the one who arranged the married for him.” That was true, Draco was forced to marry Astoria’s for their family sake, and it was Harry the one who broke up their relationship, despite Draco protest and didn’t want to break up with Harry, and after that break up was the time that Draco was married to Astoria, and it was within that week that he found out that he was pregnant with Draco’s child.

3 year later It didn’t take long for Draco to put two and two together when the news of him being pregnant with an unknown child’s father did Draco understand that their last relationship had ended with a child, a child that came out of warlock, when Draco’s father found out about this he throw a fit, and it was Draco’s father that forced him to demand to handle the child over to them, Harry at that time were outnumber and where powerless. In the end his son was now with his father.

“Ah, well it a good thing that Mr. Nott had told me about you then. It looks like I don’t have to worry about giving Bruce another failed sectary. And judging by your explanation? I think I can already tell that you will do good and prefect for Mr. Wayne. So I’m hoping to see you do your best as his new sectary, alright?” Mr. Fox said.

“Yes, of course.” Harry said. Harry was going to kill Nott later on. ‘Damn that good for nothing cunning slytherin!’ Harry cursed inside his head before following Mr. Fox and continue their tour while disusing about job as Mr. Wayne new sectary.

.

.

.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the late update. X_x I'm a little busy at the moment here at home trying to clean up mine and my sister's bedroom since we found out that my older sister is 7 week pregnant and my mom basically told me to do a general cleaning starting tomorrow. Ugh!.
> 
> PS: I also deiced to make this story not to much longer? Probable around up to chapter 13 or 15? Still not sure yet. So don't be surprise if this story would get a longer chapter. Like I said I'm still having too much bunny plot for this story. :D
> 
> PPS: Does anyone here want me to make a fanfiction of Daddy Bruce/son Harry potter or Daddy Bruce/daughter Harry potter? when I finish with this story? Cause seriously, I made a story of it on my scratch notebook I wrote at school the other week ago. So tell me if you all wanted to read that kind of story for me to post it up here in the future or, if you want maybe within a week?! 
> 
> But I'm still going to continue working and finishing this one while working on another story, if you all what that, I won't mind. At less it will give me something to do done doing nothing at home. I'm easily to get bored. -_-"
> 
> I'm also still working on chapter 3 at the moment as well while trying to finish this chapter 2.

 

 

 

 

**When the Wizard Meet Batman**

 

**Chapter 2**

 

When Harry return home from his work? He immediately went to call Hermione’s cellphone number, he didn’t care that it was late night in England right now; he needed to have a word with Theodore. When his friend finally picked up the call?  A very tired Hermione answer and said.

 “Ugh, Harry, do you have any idea what time it is here in England right now?”

“I know, don’t care. Is Theodore there with you?” Harry asked. “…Harry! It’s 12 in the midnight here at my place right now! What possible do you want to talk to Theodore at this time of hours for?!” She asked, sounded a bit cranky and grumpy. Harry didn’t flinch at her tone of voice. He already gotten used to it, after all they have been friend ever since they set foot on Hogwarts.

“Hermione, please just hand the phone over to Theodore.” He said, sounded irritated at the moment. Theodore, who was beside his wife sleeping peacefully in their bed had wake up from his wife outburst and where now looking confuse at her as Hermione pull her cellphone away from her ears and hand the phone over to him.

“Huh?” Theodore asked confusedly. “It’s Harry and he want to talk to you about something important.” She said. Theodore sat down properly on their bed and snatched the phone gently from his wife’s hand and placed it on his ears and said. “What is it, Harry?” He asked.

“Hello, Theodore You my dear friend are so dead! Explain to me as to why are you giving me a job as a secretary here in Gotham with a Billionaire playboy named: ‘Bruce Wayne’? Care to explain that?” Harry screamed on the phone making Theodore to pull the phone away from his ears as he winched. Hermione eyes her husband weirdly. “Hmm.. Harry I can explain—“Theodore explained but was cut off as Harry said.

“So, you think it was a good idea to hand the job to me as to a secretary again to a well knows playboy billionaire. What make you sure that this job was good for me, hm?” He asked still a little pissed at Nott right now for placing him in this situation.

“I.. Well.. It’s just that… I couldn’t find anyone suitable for that job that had a better experience of dealing with people like them! The only person that came up to my mind was you! You were in that situation before so I know that you won’t fail the job to do it again.”

“Oh, so placing me again in this situation would help you? Just because I used to date one like them doesn’t means I wanted to do it all over again, Nott! What do you think you were thinking?! I have had enough of dealing with Draco and his flirtatiousness attitude and pompous display and taking woman to his bed while we were still dating and had no intention of going through with it again! Haven’t you forgotten what happen to me of dating a playboy, Nott?” He asked, threating and warning-ly.

“You ended up—“Nott replied but was again been cut off by Harry’s angry tone. “I ended up knocked up with his child!” Harry screamed again as Nott pull the phone away from his ear, wincing all the while before placing it back when Harry had stopped screaming on the phone. “Look, Harry I’m sorry, i-if you want I can tell Mr. Fox that you changed your mind and that you don—“He said but was cut off as Harry said.

“No, it too late. Mr. Wayne had already approved of me of being his new secretary and I’ll be starting to work with him first thing tomorrow morning. And you know I don’t like backing down on an offering job!” Harry said with a tch-ing sound. Nott took a deep breath before saying.

“A-Are you sure about this Harry? There no turning back now once you start to take the job.” Nott said. “Yes, I’m sure of it. Beside I’m sure I can survive it. I survived plenty of threat already from Voldemort’s clutches. I survived the threat I got from dating Draco and I survived living in the same house with Draco’s parents, how hard can this job be?” Harry said.

Nott shrugged as he answers. “Alright if you’re sure. Well good luck with your new job. And goodnight, Harry. And next time please don’t call in the middle of the night! Both Hermione and I are still beat up from putting Rose’s in her sleep.” He said, he heard Harry chuckle from the other side of the phone. “She’s been giving her daddy a hard time eh? Well good for you.” Harry said with scram before he said his goodbye and hang up.

Nott groaned. “Merlin! I swear that Potter is crazy! I wonder how Draco even managed to handle him sometime!” He complained. “What were you and Harry talking about, love?” Hermione asked. Nott blinked before answering with a gulp, he didn’t want to lie to his wife, the last time he tried that he was kicked out of their house and was forced to sleep outside their house for a week, he shiver at the thought of sleeping outside their house in the middle of the forest mansion.

“I… Well—Harry were just complaining about the job I give him—“ Nott said as he took a deep gulp and saw his wife were now folding her arms, telling him to split the whole true as Nott did just that.

After done explaining to his wife, he was pointing-ly been kicked out of their bed room like he feared and was force to sleep on their living room coach for weeks and told him to prayed that Harry wouldn’t fail his work or wouldn’t get himself in trouble, as far as Hermione know about ‘Bruce Wayne’ from the information she found in the internet and on TV news? She found out that the older male was a playboy, the worse kind of playboy, more worse than Draco, and she know that Harry had a thing for dating a playboy and not to mention, Bruce Wayne’s figure where the kind of type Harry liked the best in dating.

She could only hope and prayed that Harry won’t fall in love with this man, he didn’t want Harry to go all over again of being heartbroken when dating with another playboy, or worse ended up getting pregnant again!

 

 

\--o-0-o--

 

 

Bruce Wayne went back to the mansion, after work, and it’s was already night time (dinner time), the driver stopped at the front of the mansion house as the drive went out to open the door for him as Bruce stepped out of the limo and was greeted by his children. Dick, Timothy, Damian and Jason who were dragged by Dick to greet their father at the front door were there as well. Not looking happy at all.

“Hey, dad! So how your day went? Anything new interesting? Jason and I just got back a while ago from our night duty.” Dick said, as Bruce looked at each of his children and noticed that both Jason and Dick where wearing their superhero suit, Dick in his black and blue strip symbol of an eagle. Jason in his brow coat, black turtle neck sleeve shirt that had a red bat symbol on the chest, black khaki pants that armor with weapon and guns, black boot, black glove .

“Hn..And what about Damian and Timothy?” Bruce asked with a raise brow as he glanced at his two youngest sons. Who were wearing their casual attire and not their usual Red Robin and Robin suit? “I was at a friend house to do our school project, dad. So I couldn’t go on the night patrol with Dick and Jay. Damian’s was busy doing his homework so he couldn’t come with Jason and Dick night duty tonight as well.” Timothy said.

 “Hmm. Good. Is a good thing that you boys are not slacking off your school work?” Bruce said proudly of his two other children. Timothy just flashed his father a happy grin at that statement while Damian just shrugged his shoulder. “Soo—How’s was work today, dad?” Dick asked again.

“Hn. Why are you interest in my work today at the office, Richard?” Bruce asked. “Oh nothing much. I just heard from Miss Lydia, the counter lobby at the Wayne’s tower that you got another new secretary. A male one and she said that the guy was British and a cute just a while ago when I called her to inform me of what time will you come home tonight.” Dick said making Bruce to groaned.

“Father got a new secretary?!” Damian asked now looking interest as well as he looked up at his father and asked with a straight face expression.

“But I thought that you already did say to Mr. Fox that you didn’t want another male secretary?” Timothy asked. “I did. But you know how Mr. Fox is?!” Bruce said. Dick and Jason snorted. Well okay Dick might kind of happy that Mr. Fox had hired a male secretary instead of female one. Not that he doesn’t mind that their dad have another female sectary. The boys were just worried too much that if their father would have another female secretary they were no fault if their father would knocked up that woman and would receive another sibling from them.

The last time that they heard their father dating a female and bedding with them? They ended up receiving a sibling, a brother to be exact, I mean just look at what happen to their father’s pass relationship with the woman he dated? They ended up knocked up with his kid, as careful as Bruce might be when it comes to bedding and sleeping with the woman he spent the night with? There were no such things as safe sex.

The first woman he had knocked up with where Dick’s mother who had Richard for 7 years before Bruce found out that he had a son with Mary Grayson, before the woman was even married to John that he found out that their one night-stand had left a little gift that happen. It was a good thing that John was a forgiven man and had accept and treat Richard like a son to him even thought that he know that Richard was never his biological son. Bruce had only found out that Richard was his son when his parent were murder that day at one of the Grayson’s performance in Rome when Bruce was there as he watched the Grayson’s family performance their trick, only to witness the murder of the Grayson’s couple, leaving their only son Richard as an orphan.

In that moment that Bruce didn’t want the child to be an orphan and know and understand how it felt like to lost parents and witness their death in front of them. Had adopted the boy right away the next follow days and had taken the boy back in America (Gotham).  After the boy parents was buried in Rome and he was concern and worried that he would fail to raise the boy when Dick was 7. It’s was a good thing that Alfred his butler was there and had talked him into giving him encouragement and advice into raising the boy.

Bruce also had explained to Dick at that time that he was his biological father when Bruce found out from the blood test he had taken from the boy and from the letter he had receive from Mary after her death. The boy was happy and at the same time sadden by it that he wasn’t the son of John Grayson but the son of Bruce Wayne and how he also just found out that Batman was Bruce Wayne himself a few month later in living with Bruce. Okay Dick was very happy to find out that his biological and real father where none other than the Batman himself but that doesn’t made him still missed his other father, the one who just died and raised him like a son. After all, Richard did grow up and rise by John Grayson and treat him like a son to him.

And he was also happy that he was trained by none other than the Batman who was Bruce himself and had taken him in as his son (adopted or not) and had become his first sidekick before Jason came into the picture.Bruce had meet Jason when the boy was 8 years old, only 1 year younger than Dick a few years later, was a street rat on the Gotham Street trying to steel his bat mobile’s wheel. Bruce immediately taken the boy and adopted him as well when he found out that Jason too where an orphan, the boy father were in prison and his mother was a drug addicted who had been taking for a rehab for treatment. Bruce were concern for the boy environment and his up brimming of a parents who were not suit for the child so he had taken the boy with him and raised it as his own.

At first meet both Richard and Jason didn’t get alone, Jason was very ill-temper and while Richard was a very hyperactive child, the two offend fought and pull a prank at each other, but Bruce loved them both like a son to him even thought that they cost mischief sometime that give Bruce a headache. Bruce had only found out that Jason were his biological son after the fake death of the ‘Batman second sidekick’ when he meet the boy as Red hood and took a few simple of his blood and found out that his second adopted son were alive when Jason just turned 15, and it was also in that time that he found out that Jason Todd was actually his second biological son.

Which okay didn’t surprise him but was confuse as to how he ended up with a son from a woman that was living in the street still Bruce looked up about Jason’s biological files and found out that Jason’s mother was Catherine Dash, the very woman he had meet in a night club who work there and sleep with before the woman was even married to Rick Todd.

Alfred was happy and shock to hear that Jason was still alive but just snorted at the news when they found out about Bruce’s second son that came out of every woman that he had dated or had a one-night stand with. Bruce had immediately send Dick, Timothy and himself to bring the boy back home at the manor when he found out that Jason were Dick’s second younger biological brother. At first Dick wasn’t happy that he had an ill-temper and not easy to get along with younger brother, but as time passed he had gotten ached to his second younger brother and weather Jason admit it or not? He too had grown ached and care for his sibling as time passed by.

Then a few years later Timothy Drake came into the picture and become a part of their family. Tim was 4 years old when he first meets the Grayson family and witnesses their death, leaving the youngest Grayson (Dick) an orphan. But then a few years later, when Tim was 8 that he found out that Dick Grayson has been adopted by Bruce Wayne’s and become the multibillionaire playboy adopted son. Tim where happy that Dick had a new parents at that time even if means that Dick only get to have a single parent, a father.

Then a few years later, he found out that Bruce had adopted another son, which goes by the name Jason Todd-Wayne. Which confuse him as to why would Bruce Wayne would adopted another son, but he didn’t’ question it any further. Then a month later he began to figure things out about Batman and his sidekick, he found out that Batman had two sidekicks. His first one (Dick) was send to the teen titans tower for his training and will be working there while his second sidekick the second Robin were working with Batman in Gotham.

Tim began to piece things together that the first Robin performed a quadruple somersault, a rare maneuver that only a Flying Grayson could do. After learning Grayson was the son of Bruce Wayne, he came to the conclusion that Grayson was Robin and that of course Bruce Wayne was Batman and that of Jason was Batman second Robin. He had continued to follow the adventures of the Dynamic Duo as he began to be friend with Dick when they first meet at the park one day.

Then a few years later, Tim found out about the death of the second Robin, and had conceived Dick that Bruce need his son right now, that Batman need Robin more when he had begun to notice of a drastic and almost psychotic change in Batman's behavior, in which he became convinced that Batman needed a Robin to maintain his sanity and had also told Dick that he know that both Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson were Batman and Robin all along and had told the pre-teen Dick that he had figure out the pieced together that they were them when Batman were in danger when he was out of mission one time.

Much to Dick surprise and shock that Tim found out about his and Bruce secret identity? Dick had ignored these pleads and raced off to help his mentor, only for both Dick and Bruce to be capture by two-face. Realizing that his idols were in danger? Tim donned the costume of Robin, at only at the age of 11 years old and with the help of Alfred Pennyworth, was able to rescue them. Batman, although extremely reluctant, accepted Tim as the new Robin on a trial basis after being convinced by the boy, as well as Dick and Alfred. He was trained over several months, first by Alfred, then Batman, and finally Dick himself who were going to be away and will be at the Teen titans’ tower to work there before ever being allowed to wear the costume again or go into the field.

Then a few month later at the Drake party that Bruce was invent to attend the company anniversary, did Bruce meet Tim’s mother for the first time and had immediately recognize the woman that he had slept with as well and had a one-night stand as well. Much to Tim’s mother tense and nervous attitude around Bruce’s presence? As Bruce finally did piece thing together and had a suspicious that Timothy Drake could be his other son, his third child. To his surprise when Timothy’s mother did finally confronts him and told him the true that Timothy wasn’t Jack Drake’s biological son.

She had also told him that Timothy Drake was his biological son, his third child. Bruce at first were disappointed in her for not telling him sooner that they had a child together, but the woman had told him that she was already engaged to Jack at the time when she found out that she was pregnant with their child, his third child.  Bruce couldn’t do anything anymore since she was already married to Jack Drake, but he did support and help whenever Timothy in need, or if the boy needed anything he would provide them all for him, much to Tim’s mother surprise that Bruce Wayne were willing enough to help out. Though he didn’t need too when both Fiona and Jack could do all that since they were both rich and own a company of their own, but still Bruce still offer his help.

Then after the death of Tim’s parents a few months later as Bruce had immediately adopted the boy and told him the true that he was his biological father and had explain everything to the boy about his affair with Tim’s mother. Tim for his part where surprise by this news and at the same time where happy and well proud to be one of Bruce Wayne (Batman) biological son, well maybe it’s hard to take it all in but he eventually had grown to accept and be proud about being one of Bruce’s kid.

Bruce had introduced Timothy to both Dick and Jason the moment that he adopted Timothy. Dick was okay and was happy to have a little brother like Tim who he can get along just fine unlike with Jason. Jason on the other hand at first had resent Tim as his younger brother but as month had passed he had grown fond of Timothy as his third brother (younger brother to be exact).

Then Damian came along a few months after Tim had be adopted and taken into the family and had finally settle in with living with the Wayne’s household. Damian came one night on a raining day, the kid was 5 year old at the time when he was dropped on the Wayne’s manor house by his mother who had left the boy alone standing in front of the manor door looking all wet and had those puppy-dog eyes. A letter was aches to the boy pants pocket as Bruce read it. And to his shock well not surprise anymore that he found out that Damian was his biological son with Talia al Ghul, his fourth and youngest son.

Both Dick, Jason and Timothy were surprise with this as well, well maybe not Dick since had already gotten used to see and witness himself that his father had another kid with one of the woman he dated or bedded with. Jason on the other hand was irritated by it. Timothy on the other hand just looked amused by it. Both four brothers didn’t get along at first, well maybe both Dick and Timothy had a good relationship as brother while Jason, Damian and Tim hadn’t had a good relationship as brothers. The two brothers (Jason and Damian) would offend picked on Tim who were the shy and friendly one among them as Dick who was the eldest were having a hard time keeping the three and make sure that they wouldn’t pick or bully Tim.

But even if both three brother, minus Dick who didn’t get alone offend worked together when it comes and needed. Even thought that Jason, Tim and Damian wouldn’t admit that they care and loved this family, their family. But most of all they loved their father (Bruce) even though Bruce could be scary sometime when his angry, they know that Bruce were only angry at them when they do something bad or something mischief or something that would cost their life. Bruce their father cared deeply about them, about his children even thought that he won’t tell them or admit it. He loved his children, deeply.

Both family then went to the dining area to have their dinner as both children (Dick, Jason, Timothy and Damian) tell their tell tale of their day at school to their father, one at a time. Bruce just nodded his head while listening to his children talking about their day at school as he was thinking of visiting Mr. Fox tomorrow to see if the project he had asked the man to make were done already. He hoped that is was, he didn’t want to disappointed his 13 almost going 14 years old Timothy’s birthday present to be a failure this coming July 19. Not that he also told Mr. Fox to make a new birthday present for Jason as well on his birthday this upcoming August 19.

After dinner everyone had all headed to bed since tomorrow the children will have school to go too and Bruce to go to work first thing tomorrow morning.

 

 

\--o-0-o--

 

 

The next day, Harry wake up at exactly 6:30 am in the morning, took a quick shower and eat his breakfast near his apartment before heading to his work. His work was only a walking distance. When he made it there and went straight toward Bruce Wayne’s office.

Bruce wasn’t there yet so he had time to get himself prepare, just then Mr. Fox came inside Bruce’s office and was surprise to see him earlier than he had expected which the man was thankful for, then Mr. Fox had hand him for today agenda for Bruce Wayne. After that he read today schedule for Bruce and what they were about to work with. He also read that Bruce will have a meeting today at 4:30pm at a private restaurant by one Mr. Jameson Wilkerson.

He was also been tour and show him his personal mini office room just outside Bruce’s office

After done reading the flies over and Bruce’s schedule for the day? He immediately went to get Bruce’s coffee his favorite one before the man arrives by Mr. Fox requested and told him on what type of coffee Bruce Wayne’s like. Just then Bruce did arrive as Harry had placed the warm mug of coffee in his table. Bruce nodded his head at his new sectary and greets him as Harry did the same. “Good morning sir.” Harry said as Bruce sat down on his desk office and grabbed the warm mug of coffee and sniffed it before blowing it to cold it a bit before taking a slip.

“So what’s today agenda?” Bruce asked, Harry nodded his head, already memorize the schedule that Bruce will have for today and tomorrow as well and said. “Well sir today’s agenda you will have a meeting with Mr. Wilson at 2pm he will be arriving here at exactly 1:30 pm. Also Mr. Roswell wanted you to sign this sir.” Harry said as he handed the pieced of paper that contain information about building another computer factory in New York and were only waiting for Bruce approval to sign the contract with his signature so that they could get started on and work in building a new Wayne’s computer factor there.

“Hmm..Ah yes, the new factory that I told Mr. Roswell that I wanted to in build New York.” He said as he began to pull a pen from his desk drawer and began to sign the contract before handing it over to Harry. “Also you will have another meeting this afternoon at 4:30 pm with Mr. Jameson Wilkerson, sir.” Bruce nodded his head. “Is that all for today agenda, Harrison?” He asked. “Sir? Ah, yes sir. That all for today agenda sir.” Harry said, Harry was a little quit surprise by Wayne calling him in first name basic.

“Very well.” Bruce said as Harry glance at him with a raise and confuse look grace his face. He watched as Bruce’s looked at his watch and was humping. “Would you care to accompany me for walk, Harrison?” Bruce asked. Harry looked at him with a confuse look. “Accompany you? Where too, Mr. Wayn—“Harry asked as he was cut off as Bruce said.

“Bruce. Call Mr. Bruce. Harrison.” Harry looked up at his boss with a confusion expression before nodding his head and said. “Very well, Mr. Bruce. But where are we going for?” He asked. “There a place I wanted to go and see if the thing I order is finish so that I can get it to delivers at the mansion..” Bruce said.

“But sir what about the company? And you still have a meeting this afternoon?” Harry asked worriedly. Bruce waves him off and said. “No need to worry. It’s only 9am. Well still have all the hours left to do what we want before going back to attend that meeting, Harrison.” Bruce said.

Harry sighed. “Very well sir. I’ll accompany you to whatever you want to go.” Harry said without asking or protest, he know not to refuse when your boss offer you to accompany him to go out. He once did refuse his old boss (Draco) when he was working as Draco’s sectary before and he know to never ever refuse your boss offer when they are trying to be nice.

Bruce nodded his head as he lead Harry out of the office and went to pull out his phone and called his drive to come and pick them up from the company building. When their car (Limo) arrived, Harry wasn’t a bit surprised as he just go with the flow and went inside the limo when the drive open the car seat door for them. Bruce lead him first inside before going inside of the limo. The limo driver drove them to a place that looked like a warehouse, a huge one with no window. Which confuse him and made him looks suspicious about it?

Harry just fellow Bruce around as they went inside the warehouse. They went inside as Bruce lead the way and stopped in front to where a man sat on the table with a paper and a pencil on his other hand. Harry blinked his eyes before he recognize this man. It was Mr. Fox, the very person who had offer Nott’s a job for him. Now he was really confused as to what they were doing in a place like this. “Good morning, Mr. Fox.” Bruce called to the older male as Mr. Fox looked up and was surprise when he saw Harry with Bruce.

“I wasn’t aware that we have a guest today Mr. Wayne.” Mr. Fox said with a smile at Harry how just smiled at him a little in return. Bruce just ‘hn-ed’ as Mr. Fox continues to speak. “So I guess that you are here to pick up the present?” Mr. Fox asked as Bruce nodded his head. “Yes. It’s it finish? I would like to see it for myself and see if it all set up before I’ll deliver it to the mansion next month.”

“Ah. Yes of course. Well then, come this way Mr. Wayne.” Mr. Fox said as he led them into a wide space, at the center where a white blanket that was covering something inside it. Mr. Fox went toward and pulls the blanket away to reveal what looked like a bike mobile. A very huge and wide one painted in plain black (The one where you seen in Tron’s movie kind of bike, just bigger and a little wider.)

“Hmm.. Well done, Mr. Fox. I’m sure Timothy would certainly love this one. Oh and can you make a matched helmet and a suit for him?” He asked Mr. Fox nodded and listed it down on his iphone, he then went toward the bike and began to demonstrate about what the bike could do.

“Here the bike is function by a high teach device. And here is a holograph map and information when Timothy needed it.” Mr. Fox said as he pressed a button on the center of the front bike as a computer like holographs design just suddenly popped from the center of the bike control. “And this.” Mr. Fox said as Harry saw him handed Bruce what looked like a flat, thin and crispy with color of plain black 2013 high teach watch with a wide flat screen on the center and a small red button below it with a small micro speaker.

“Is the bike remote control and key. And the bike had an auto manual if Timothy’s need the bike to return to the mansion itself and the bike will only allow Timothy to use it. And only Timothy can access to this bike so it will not be stolen from the owner. This remote control key watch is only for Timothy and Timothy the only one that can access this watch as well. And I think it better for Timothy to be the one to put the code and the password for his bike system and watch as well.” Mr. Fox said. “ No. I wanted to be the one to give the code to Timothy. As much as I trusted the boy then the rest of his sibling? I still want to have a fully access to this bike just in case of emergency.” Bruce said.

“Very well Mr. Wayne..” Mr. Fox said in understanding. Harry was confuse, and wondering what they were talking about. And to who this ‘Kid’ was to Mr. Wayne.“Hn. So is Jason’s bike and car that I order are done as well?” Bruce asked. “Of course Mr. Wayne. Both the bike and the car are already finish and been painted in red and black, just like what Jason’s have wanted. It’s the boy 16th birthday after all on August 19 isn’t he?” Mr. Fox asked.

“Yes. And it Timothy’s 14th birthday this July 19.” He said. “Hm. Well then I do hope they liked the gift, Mr. Wayne.” Mr. Fox teased. Bruce just chuckle. “Don’t worry my dear friend. I’m sure both of the boys will love this gift..” Bruce said. “So, shall I send Timothy’s bike before or after the party?” Mr. Fox asked. “I would like for you to send the bike on the day of Timothy’s birthday party at around 9pm after dinner at the Wayne’s manor.” Bruce said. “Very well, the same goes with Jason’s birthday party as well?” Mr. Fox asked as Bruce nodded his head. “Yes.”

“Very well. I have Hugo’s send both bike and the care on the boy’s birthday party then. By the way. Did Dick and Damian like their birthday present?” Mr. Fox asked. Bruce chuckle slightly and nodded his head. “Dick couldn’t stop droving his bike and new car to school every day and he certainly liked to show it off to his fellow peers. He wanted to thank you for making the bike and car, Lucius. Damian too loved the bike you had made for him as well, on his 9th birthday. But I told him that he can only use the bike during weekend and not every day. I still let the children’s driver to take them to school daily and will only allow them to use their cars or bike during weekend.” Bruce said.

Now Harry was totally confused. He wonders why one Mr. Bruce Wayne were giving a birthday present to this boys? It confuses him. He knows that Mr. Bruce was a Billionaire playboy, industrialist, and philanthropist. But this was just too very confusing.

“Beside I did give them a warning that if they break the rules I gave them about using their cars and bike? I will have it suspended them from using it ever, and they know to never disobey me.” Bruce said. Harry was getting annoy at the two man talking about this children that confuse him and wanted to know who this children are to Mr. Bruce. But he held his curiosity at bay and just keeps it quiet, he didn’t want to get in trouble and kicked out on his first day of working with Bruce Wayne.

If his boss wants him to know he’ll tell him, himself, if not then it means that it better not to interfere.

After the exchange conversation that both Mr. Fox and Bruce had? Bruce had taken Harry out on a lunch somewhere in an expensive restaurant. Which surprise Harry and much to his prostate? Bruce had insisted him to accompany him to lunch, which Harry can’t refuse since he didn’t want his boss to be disappointed in him when he was given the offer to have lunch with him.

They eat their lunch as they exchange conversation, Harry didn’t ask or question about who’s those children were that both Mr. Bruce and Mr. Fox were talking about a while ago. Since he thought that it was a very sensitive subject. After lunch they went back to the Wayne’s company as Bruce went to attend his meeting with his client. After work Harry went home to take an early sleep.

 

 

 

-o-O-o-

 

 

A few weeks half passed. May 30th after Harry been be working with Batman as his secretary ever since he came here in Gotham last May 1st.. Batman was on his night duty tonight, along. He sat on top of a building, trying to bind in with the wall.  He keep an eye belong him as he watch, listen for any crime fighting to do tonight. They boys were not with him tonight since they were busy studying for their final exams tomorrow. He been there, sitting for about 6 hours, staying and climbing through each rooftop to see if he can find anything to do. Only to find out that tonight had been a boring night. It’s seem like every villain wasn’t in the mood to make some chaos for a while which confused him. He was about to leave when he caught a person from below that looked all so familiar to him, he narrow his eyes closer before groaning when he found out that it was his secretary that went out on his night walk again.

Harry who was walking down the street alone and un-armed at night again. He keeps his eyes on the young man just in case he gets himself in trouble again like the last time he had encounter. He then caught a shallow shadow behind Harry. He noticed that there were 5 men following Harry from behind to which made him worried and annoy at the same time, which confuse him a little.

He had never felt concern about anyone before, even if said person where just stranger who were about to be caught in trouble. He had realized that Harry had the habit of getting himself in trouble. He could say that the young lad was a magnetic for trouble. He had caught and saved Harry many time in his night outing for the past 30 days now, and he seem to be always a rape victim, but it was a good thing that he came just in time to save Harry before the young lad would lose his innocent to this horrible people. He didn’t want Harry’s to lose his innocent and be broken like most people he had saved from the past. (An: His referring toward his two sons, Dick and Jason). He continues to keep an eye on the five people that were following Harry from behind.

He then saw Harry stopped short from his step and knee down to fix his shoelace as he was tying his shoe he hasn’t noticed the five men’s that was following him had speed up their step and went toward Harry. Knocking him off balanced while the leader of the group had grabbed Harry from his waist and lift him up while the other two were grabbing his arms and legs, preventing them from struggling too much, Harry’s mouth was cover by the man who held him, preventing him from screaming for help.

One of the man’s had begun to un-zipping Harry’s Pants. Harry for his part looked frightens. He didn’t want to get almost raped again like the last time. So he struggle from his capture hold. Batman took this as his cue to go and save Harry. He landed behind one of the group while the other members all froze from their spot the moment they noticed him. Batman didn’t give them a change to prepare themselves and went head on, grabbing the man’s neck tightly that was holding Harry’s legs, chocking the man to let’s Harry go, which the man did since he couldn’t breathe from Batman tight grip. When Harry’s legs were finally free? Batman then punched the man light out, making him lose unconsciousness and pass out from it. 

Harry for his part began to struggle from the other two of his capture and kicked the leader foot, making the man to let him go. The leader screamed in pain as Batman attention went on him as he attacked the leader and sent him to pass out from his hard blow of punch. There were only three left. Harry didn’t waste any chance and silently used his wand-less magic. His magic had sent the other man that was holding his left hand to pull away from him and hit the wall beside his other capture. Batman for his part looked surprise and shock from the man that was sent away from Harry as the man hit the wall beside him hardly that had sent the man unconsciousness.

Batman snapped out of his shock and went to save Harry as he then grabbed the other man who was still to shock to witness his fellow team had been just sent and hit the wall out of nowhere that he didn’t noticed Batman growled at him, the man was about to let’s Harry go and attack Batman but it was too late as Batman had grabbed him and kick him in the stomach making him lose balance. Batman didn’t give the man a change to pose himself and attack again on the enemy’s stomach and his back. Making the bastard to lose unconsciousness. The last person of Harry’s capture were to shock to move, or do something as he was held by the neck by none other than the Dark Knight before he was punched and beat up unconsciousness by Batman as well.

Harry watched in mid surprised and amused. Batman was far to violence toward his enemy or to any people who come to harm the innocence for his linking, but Harry was far too horny and turned on by this side of Batman than getting angry toward how this hero treated his enemy without any mercy. Harry took a deep gulp and tried to calm himself down. He watched as the Dark Knight Went to tie both his capture up by a rope. When the man was done tying his capture security to make sure they won’t escape? Batman then turns to face Harry.

The man had growled at him in warning and was that, concern? Which confuse Harry? 

“Didn’t I warn you many time before to never go out during the night?!” Batman scowled Harry with a warning growl. Harry looked up at Batman with an annoying look and took a deep gulp before putting up a lot of courage, arms folded from his chest, he narrow his eyes at Batman with a look. Batman just growled at Harry display of courage-ness before glaring at Harry, harder. Harry wasn’t all that afraid of his glare. He had seen many people do that to him many times before. (AN: He was referring to Lucius Malfoy, Draco and Snape). To be immune to it by now.

“I can take care of myself, Batman.” He pointed out. Batman just snorted at him before saying. “What about of what just happen just now?! Do you even call that as of ‘I can take care of myself’ to you?” He pointed out with a sneer. Harry just glared at him and was about to say something when he was cut off as Batman said. “Just go and stay somewhere safe. Don’t go out during the night. Is dangerous. And don’t even think about not listening to may warning. It my last warning. And if I saw you again going out during the night? I swear I will lock you up so that you cannot ever set foot outside the house during the night ever again!. Do you understand me?!” Batman warned in annoyance. ‘Seriously, does this young man ever get tired of costing trouble in one day?’ Batman thought with an angry groan. Harry just glare at him before saying. “What about them?” He asked.

“It’s fine. The police can take care of them. You on the other hand should go home. Now!.” Batman growled out. Harry just frowned with a glare at him before nodding his head and left. He walked a few mild away from Batman before he apparate toward his apartment. Batman on the other hand stayed behind as the cop began to come and take away this people to jail. He talked a bit with chief before heading back home.

 

 

-0-

 

 

When Harry got home, he crushed down on his living room coach before glaring up at the wall. After a few minute he snorted in annoyance and went toward in his bedroom. He was also surprise as to why he always get ambush during the night or always almost getting raped whenever he went out for a night walk and always get saved by the Dark Knight. Not that he doesn’t mind it. And it’s not his fault that he had feminine figure, no matter how many time he tried to gain a weight, he played Quidditch for heaven sake, and no matter how many time he tried to gain a muscle? He always ends up with a feminine figure in the end, which probable always get him in trouble and be the victim of rape?! But he was always thankful for begin save by Batman whenever he had encounter with this rapist people.

He walked inside the room and noticed his Hogwarts Gryffindor bags beside his cloth-set that he forgot to put away. He went toward it and opens it. Only to see his Gryffindor Quidditch uniform. He pulls out his Quidditch robe and held it. He was in a deep thought. He remember that he had used his magic to escape from his capture a while ago, and knew that Batman and the other had saw and witness it. He had sworn to Hermione to never use his magic in the muggle world, but he make tonight just an expectation since he was in danger.

But then he saw Batman fought his capture without using any magic. He was always grateful for Batman who was always there to save him. In fact he might never say it to anyone or to himself? But he was starting to get confuse about his feeling toward one Batman the dark knight and Bruce Wayne. He was far too interest in them. Might as well be in love toward the two. Yes he did find the two attractive, charming and well, handsome despite the cap that Batman were wearing, he could tell straight away that Batman was indeed a handsome man underneath those mask that he was wearing. He was beginning to get confused to which one of this two man that he should start, dating first or truly falling in love with.

 He thought, he was able to help Batman in his night duty by using his magic without the older man knowing. Heck he could even use his magic behind Batman. And if Batman had refuse his help? He can always ignore the dark knight warning and go and help him. But he has to do it without knowing the man that he was the one who was helping him from behind. He was only doing this to get closer to the older man and get to know him. And if it all played it fair? He could let’s himself fall in love with this Dark knight of Gotham.

Sure that Bruce Wayne was too a handsome and good looking to date with. But judging by the information he had heard from many rumors that he was indeed a total playboy? He feared that if he date Bruce Wayne and fall in love with the older male? His life would be just the same as to what his previous life been back in England, the life of chaos love. He had promise himself to never fall in love with a playboy ever again. So he deiced to why not try dating the Gotham Dark knight? Who know that he might as well start to like the older male and see his reason for doing this kind of job? After all he also made himself promised to never be single for live, he didn’t want to live his life as a loner. So finding a lover was a first step.

He had made his decision. He was going to help Batman that for sure, weather the man liked it or not. The man had saved him many times now for the past 30 days now. He had made a list and promises himself to go and visit the wizard world tomorrow and made himself a new set of cloak, a black with red stripped color. ‘Hmm… I should also go and make a mask to hide my identity just like how Batman does?’ Harry thought.

Harry Then went toward his desk and pull out a scratch notebook and began to write down a few list that he was going to do in the wizard-ing world tomorrow when he go for a visit (apparate there). After all tomorrow is it his day off tomorrow, his day off from working as Bruce Wayne’s secretary. He had been doing that lately; he would go and visit the wizard-ing world during his day off on weekend, go and visit Hermione sometime. But he promise to go to his son next month when he send a letter to the boy. Promising Scorpius that he would come and visit him, apparate to the Malfoy’s manor on August 6, before the boy’s birthday. But first he would have to ask his boss (Bruce Wayne) permission to have a week leave from that time, and will be back on the first week of September.

When he was done making a list? He went and took a warm shower before heading to bed.

 

 

-o-O-o-

 

 

 

Bruce Wayne sat on his desk at the Bat cave after he was done dealing with those rapist that was about to rape his personal secretary and dealing with the cops and informing them about what just happen. And found out that those men’s that was about to rape Harry where not just a rapist but a thief and one of them where a drug dealer. His eyebrow had rose in amused when he found out about that news from one of the police men who were there in that crime scene just an hour ago.

His son (Jason) would be highly amused with this news, well if ever the boy would find out about this news that their father had saved a man from being raped 10 times this pass following days. Timothy would problem be suspicious about it while Dick would be far too interested and would bug him, asking question to no end. While Damian, his youngest son would be highly amused and annoyance as well and would began to question him about what so important about saving this young fellow?

In fact he himself is confused as to why he was always concern over his secretary wellbeing. Sure he found the young lad to be sexy and tempting to seducing in bed. Thought he had tried that many time to impress Harry to fall for his flirtatious display toward him and go and (have sex) but that had failed many times. Alfred his butler who he sometime talk to him about this had looked highly amused and impressive and began to be interested with this young lad for not falling to his master scheme or seduction for a one-night stand. Alfred had quote to him the ‘I think this young lad is just truly not interest in bedding with you, Master Bruce’. Which was highly an insult in Bruce’s case.

He had never in his lifetime very see or hears anyone refuse his charm to bedding with them. Harry was the very first person in the whole world to very refuse to bed with one ‘Bruce Wayne’. Sure he had dated male before, some of the male he had date from the past were his secretary who didn’t last long from his habit of flirting with woman even thought that he was secretly dating his male secretary those times.

Enough about that, Bruce Wayne was certainly sitting down in his desk at the Bat Cave for about 4 hours now, he was in a deep thought and was having a hard time finding a personal data files of one ‘Harrison Wilbur’ he been trying to find information about this young lad. Expect for the information he had heard from Mr. Fox. He couldn’t find any exist files or information about to where one ‘Harrison Wilbur’ live or what his background life where, etc. It’s like the young lad just sudden came out of nowhere without any files information. He had even told Mr. Fox to get him ‘Harrison’ personal files, document and his preview life document, old house address, family background from England, etc.

But the only thing that Mr. Fox had hand to him was the information letter of one Theodore Nott letter about ‘Harrison Wilbur’ files and, life background in his letter. Which he starting to believe was probable fake information, etc.

Alfred went downstairs to the Bat Cave with a cup of warm coffee in the tray as he went toward Bruce and put down the warm cup of coffee mug beside his Master. He glanced up from the huge, flat computer screen in front of them that had a Google search engine, and other search engine that had a name written of one ‘Harrison Wilbur’ on the search box, but as Bruce tried to click the go search, the result always come out with a lot of male with the same name of ‘Harrison’ but none with the surname or last name of ‘Wilbur’.

“I’m starting to feel that this secretary that Mr. Fox had send to me might be a puny, Alfred.” Bruce said without looking at his butler and family members. “Why is that, sir?” Alfred asked. “Because I had been trying to find any information about this young lad. But found none.” Bruce asked. Alfred raises a brow at his master in interest as he asked. “My I ask, Master Bruce. I was wondering as to why are you very interest in this young lad?” He asked.

Bruce was silent for a while before he said. “I’m just highly interest in him. There is something different and special about this one, Alfred. And I just can’t find the reason as to why I ‘am interest in this one and wanted to impress him. I have been in counter of him very weekend night and always caught him in danger or almost getting raped by someone. I always seem to always end up saving his life. And sometime I felt concern over his wellbeing.” Bruce said truthfully.

Alfred blinked his eyes in realization of what his master just describe his feeling toward this ‘Harrison Wilbur’. ‘Could it be?’ He asked himself before saying. “Master Bruce. I don’t want to sound offended to you. But. You sounded like… You’re in love with this lad, Sir.” He said. Bruce for his part blanched at what Alfred just said. “E-Excuse me. What did you just say, Alfred?” He asked in question.

“Well sir. From the way you have describe this young lad to me. It’s almost sounded like. You’re in love with this young lad. You told me that he is your new secretary isn’t he?” He asked as he receives a nod from his Master as he continues. “And you always tell me of how many times that Harrison had refuse your date with him, or had ignored your flirtatious display in front of him?” He asked as Bruce nodded again, wondering just what his butler where talking about.

“And then you told me that you always seem to bump into him during the night and always seen him being a rape victim and you had this feeling to go and save him? Do you do it out of obligate because it was yours job as the Dark Knight of Gotham or do you do it because you were concern for him of being hurt and broken?” Alfred asked.

Now that Alfred had mention this? He think back inside his mind to dig for the answer and found out, that he didn’t do it out of obligation to save Harry, he did it because wanted to keep Harry safe and sound and always out of trouble. “I…. I didn’t do it out of obligation just because I’m the Gotham Dark Knight. I did it because. I was concern. Because I didn’t want HarrIson to be hurt, or end up like what had happen to my sons, Jason and Dick. I Wanted Harrison to always be safe, always.” He said and realize of what Alfred where saying as he looked at his butler who had a genius smile.

“And that my sir is called love. You didn’t do it because you need to or do it out of obligation; you did it because you care about him. You have told many time of how many times you have failed to lets him fall for you? I think, sir. That this feeling you have for him is love. Weather you will admit it or not? You are in love with him.” Alfred said. Bruce looked away from his butler with a flushed face. He didn’t want Alfred to see him blushing.

Alfred just shook his head in amused at his master display and denies his feeling toward this ‘Harrison Wilbur’. “If this is all sir, I think it’s time for you to take a rest and sleep the night. You still have a lot of day to do tomorrow. After all you have promised the boys that you would take them out on a trip to Mr. Clark Kent’s farmhouse, isn’t it?.” He said. Bruce groaned when Alfred mention this and said. “I didn’t want to take them there. I did it because Timothy seems to really want to go there for a reason.” He said before getting up. “Well then you should head to bed, Master Bruce. You and the boys will be staying overnight there I presume?” He asked as Bruce nodded his head. “Yes, we are taking the jet plane to go there tomorrow morning.” He said as Alfred nodded his head as he follows his master out of the Bat Cave.

Unknown to them? Dick was hiding under the stairs. He was going downstairs to the Bat Cave to ask their father about something when he heard their conversation and deiced to listen to whatever they were talking about, only to find out that their father was in love. To which okay, shock and surprise him to hear this.

Their father was in love?! With a guy?!? Now he was interest with this. When his father and Alfred had left the Bat Cave? He immediately went toward the master computer and sat on the chair that his father just sat not too long ago and looked up at the screen in front of him that had a name on the search box engine. And name of one ‘Harrison Wilbur’. He began to memorize the name in his head before heading up, upstairs and went toward the play room. (His and his brother’s playroom that Bruce had set up from them to hang out with, whenever they were home and wanted to play).

There on the playroom sat his 3 brothers. Damian was on the living room area with a lager flat TV screen. The boy was playing ‘God War’ games on his PS3. While Timothy and Jason where on the billiard games area.

Timothy was watching as Jason was trying to show him some trick. Dick closed the door before going toward both Jason and Timothy and said. “Hey guys, guess what I just heard Dad and Alfred where talking about.” He said and began to explain to his sibling about what their father and Alfred where just talking a while ago.

To his surprise and amused? Both his brothers where now interest in finding out to who this ‘Harrison Wilbur’ that capture their father’s interest while Damian was growling all the while when Dick mention that their father was in love with this person. Claiming that he wanted to see if this ‘Harrison Wilbur’ was meeting for their father. After all both the boys had seen that their father need someone to look after him or to love him equally and not love him for his fame, money or statue, like the preview woman or man he dated with.

They made a decision. They were going to see if this ‘Harrison Wilbur’ fit to be their father lover, or to be their new step-dad or step-mom if a thing goes well between the two. Evilly, genius-ly smirks grace each of the boys’ lips. They were up to no good, but in a good way. They were going to plan to fine their father’s match. They were going to play match-maker between their father and this ‘Harrison Wilbur’ if they see this Harrison was good enough for their father then that is good. If not? Then they could always separate the two, if needed be. Thought they had made sure that neither Alfred nor their father would found out about what they were up too.

If things goes well? They were going to give this Harrison’s life a living chaos.

o-

-o-

\--o-o-

\---o-o-

\--o-o-

-o-

o-

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I wanted to make a few clear here on the story background for both, Dick, Jason and Tim, Damian to be close enough to the original Comic, but with a little different year gap. I know for a fact that Timothy started his Robin and become Bruce's robin at the age of 13. Here I change a little bit of their age. And I know for a fact that Jason's died in his teen years not in his pre-teen. But like I said, I just change their age a little bit. But their background story of how Bruce's adopted them is the same thing as to who Bruce's had adopted them in the Comic verse.
> 
> I just changed the years gap different and their ages, and etc. But I hope you all like this chapter? And Sorry if I didn't give Tim's mother any name. I couldn't come up any name that who bin in with her surname. So I ended up to just calling her 'she'. lol 
> 
> Anyway hope everyone like this chapter? Oh and I changed Tim's age to 13 going to 14 here on the next chapter. Damian is still 9 years here in this chapter. :3
> 
> I'll be also going to make birthday fanfic for both Timothy and Jason even thought it already August 1sth. Let's just say it will be my late belated birthday fanfic for Timothy. :P He is after all my favorite Robin out of the 4 of them. Well aside from Dick who is my 1sth favorite, Timothy is my second favorite Robin, follows by Jason as 3rd and Damian as 4th. :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry was invited to a party. A Wayne's party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long await... I know it's been years. And I'm not gonna make an excuse. Well, expect that I had been lazy enough and had been having written block for like a years... And got caught up in reading to many YA novel books this past few years that got me delayed in trying to make this chapter. But I hope you all could understand and enjoy this chapter... I'll be making the rest of the chapter... When I can get an inspiration... Like hopefully soon. X_X
> 
> PS the characters might be a tad too much OOC... XD 
> 
> Anyway hope you all enjoy this. 
> 
> I was almost tempting to drop this story but thought of it better and decided to continue it. I dunno weather if I can still be able to continue with the others of my fan fiction. What with me busy schedule (with dealing with art project, school and so on... I still need to be active with my bookstagarm community) And still a bit busy with trying to finished reading half of my TBR (To book Read) list *sigh* ... But will see as things goes...

**When the Wizard Meet Batman**

**Chapter 3**

1 month later of working as Bruce Wayne’s secretary went well just as Harry had hoped. Today was the month of June 1st, and today was his very first day off from work. And it was weekend, Saturday. Harry wake up at around 11am and went to his usual place to eat or read in a café shop near his apartment to have his usual branch there while reading the schedule that one Mr. Bruce should take on Monday.

He had already gotten the new cloak that he had order from the Wizard-ing world, the costume that was painted in plain yet crispy leather of black and red royal strip, the shirt inside where made of a waterproof one, and alone with a pair of red pants and black waterproof boot and the white mask with a black lenses. He was going to try to use it tonight, the pants had a few red belts that had a pocket to put his wands and a few healing potion or others potions that he’ll needed.

He took another slip of his drink as the front door to the shop flow open as 4 boys, three teenagers and one boy about the age of 9 went inside the café shop and went toward the counter to order their meal. One of the boys that Harry noticed were glancing at him from behind which confuse him. He saw the boy turned around and talked with the counter lady.

Harry shrugged his shoulder and went back to reading the document that Mr. Wayne was about to sign in on Monday.

 

-0-

 

“Hey, Lisa!” A teenage boy at the age of 17 said with jet black hair and blue eyes, smiling at the counter lady of the café shop, he was quite handsome, healthy and very well built for his age. Lisa smiled back at the boy and said. “Well, hello Dick. What can I get you and your brothers this fine morning?” She asked with a playful tone as she earns a happy, wide grin from Dick while Damian just groaned at his older brother childish behaviour display.

“Yeah, can I have my usual?” Dick asked still grinning happily as Lisa nodded and began to list it. “I’ll have my usual black coffee with no sugar, Liz!” Jason added in with a playful tone as Liza nodded and listed Jason’s order. “I’ll have my usual as well, the chocolate dip shake with cherry on top, Lisa.” Timothy said shyly. “Alright, Tim, and what about you little D?” Lisa asked as Damian groaned at Lisa nickname for him. “I’ll have my usual milk shake with no sugar, Miss Lisa.” Damian said with a look that said ‘I’m-not-highly-amused-by-your-nickname-on-me’ look.

Lisa just rolls her eyes at the boy.

Both the boys had been Liza usual costume every weekend and yes she knows that both the boys were Bruce Wayne’s children when they introduce themselves to her one time, a year ago. “Okay, and what about for meal?” Lisa asked. “I’ll have some cheese burger and a slide of apple pie with sweet vanilla cream and syrup, Lisa.” Dick said as Jason piped. “I’ll have my usual, a clubhouse sandwich, Liz.” He said. “And I’ll have my usually pancake with strawberry cream, Liza.” Timothy said with a smile. “And I’ll have a chicken sandwich, Miss Liza.” Damian said as Liza nodded a fill in their order as Dick pay for it. “Ah, Liza. We were wondering. Do you have any costume by the name ‘Harrison Wilbur’?” Dick asked.

Dick and his brother had been researching about the file of their father’s new secretary and love interest for the past few weeks now, and found out that their father’s new sectary were a male that goes by the name: ‘Harrison Wilbur’ that all they know since they couldn’t find a files with this ‘Harrison Wilbur’ photo, they only know the date of birth, the place he live and etc from the files that was left in their father’s personal office at the manor, they took it and made a copy of it before placing it back at their father’s office desk drawer so he wouldn’t notice a thing. But they couldn’t find any picture of their father’s new secretary so they went for a mission of finding out how their dad’s new secretary looks like.

They also asked a few people at the Wayne’s tower company and found out that their dad’s new secretary just lived right next door through the company building. Just a few walking distances away and also found out that their dad’s new secretary was Lisa’s usual costumer.

“Oh? Him? The guy you are talking about is the guy over there.” Lisa said as she pointed her finger to where Harry was sitting and eating his meal by the window. Both boys glanced at to where she was pointing and saw a guy with a messy jet black hair drinking his cup of coffee while reading files in his hand, the one that Jason was looking at just a moment ago. “Ah, okay, thanks Liz!” Dick said as both he and his sibling went to sit near to where Harry was sitting.

“So, that the dad’s new secretary, huh?” Dick whisper to his sibling. “His cute thought.” Jason whisper back. Dick, Timothy and Damian stared weirdly at Jason as Damian asked. “Since when did you turned gay?!” He asked his second older brother. Jason just groaned at his younger brother and sends Damian a glare. Damian wasn’t afraid of Jason’s glare as Jason said. “I’m not. I’m just saying that dad’s new sectary is cute.” He said. “Right.” Damian said, not believe it. “So. Who’s wanna go and greet him, first?” Dick asked as both his brother turned to glance at him with a look of: ‘Are-you-kidding-me’ and the look of ‘Don’t-even-think-about-picking-me’ look grace their face.

“What?” Dick asked a little confuse by his sibling stare at him. “Nothing,” They both said. Dick frowned as he nudged Timothy who looked confuse at him as he said. “Hey, Timmy, why don’t you go and greet the guy?” Dick suggested to which made Timothy squeak a little bit at to what his older brother were suggesting. “What? No way!” He prostrates. “Aww, come on, replacement of mine.” Jason teased as he too nudged Timothy as well. Timothy groaned in annoyance as he said to Jason. “Jason, were brothers, can you please stop calling me that!” He said. Jason just chuckle and said. “Sorry, no can do, now go talk with the guy.” He said making Timothy to glare at him before getting up and said.

“Fine, I’ll go and see what I can do. You guys own me big time for this.” He said before going toward Harry, but was stopped when Dick’s grabbed his arms as he glance down in confuse at his older brother. Dick flashes him a small smile and said. “Tim, you can ask him anything. But, please just don’t reveal us to him. Don’t tell him that we are Bruce’s kid. If we wanted to know this guys and get our approval if he fit to be dad’s new lovers, then please, try not too… you know? Scary him?” Dick asked as Tim nodded his head in understanding before going toward Harry and sat down on the opposite side of the chair. Harry looked up and saw the kid with the others boy a while ago sat on the other side of his chair as he gave the boy a raise brow and said.

“Yes? Can I help you with something?” Harry asked. “Dude! His British!” One of Tim’s brother said on the other side of their table as Harry saw Timothy’s eye brow twitched before turning to glance at his brother and said. “Jay, shut up!” He snapped as he glared at Jason who just grinned at him before turning back to face Harry with a flushed face and said. “I’m sorry about my cousin. They can be a little… Annoying sometime.” He said with a twitching of his eyebrow before offering a small smile at Harry who just blinked his eyes at the boy and nodded his head.

“No problem. So can I help you with something?” Harry asked. Timothy were about to say something when Damian went toward them, dragging his chair, sat on it and said. “Hi.” Damian said. To which Harry glanced at the boy with a confuse look before smiling at the boy and were about to say something when Liza the cash counter of the café shop came toward Dick and his brother’s table with their drink as she put it on their table and said. “Now, Damian, Timothy. No scaring my costumer now.” She warned playfully. “We won’t, Lisa~!” Both Damian and Timothy said in union.

Lisa already knew about the boys habit of scaring their Father’s new secretary sometime and see and test them if they are fit to work alongside their father’s or see if they are fit to be one of their father’s long lasting panthers or lovers. And she’s known not to reveal their identity to some of the boy’s father new secretary who didn’t know about Bruce Wayne’s children.

The last time she had blurted out that they were the children of one Bruce Wayne’s? Had sent the person into quitting to work with their father a few week or month later after knowing about just how a devil spawn Bruce’s children were. In fact none of their father’s previous secretary had lasted long into living and getting to know them, well expect maybe for that Italian guy who their father dated a few years ago, but it’s seem that the man couldn’t take it anymore of dealing with Bruce Wayne and a his children at the same time. They boys probably guessed that the guy didn’t have any family members or sibling who had children of their own. And was the reason for quitting the job so easily.

Now, the boys are hoping if this one would last longer or sort of, hope that this Harrison at less had an experience of dealing with their father and them.

Harry looked at the two boys closely. They do look similarity. Had the same jet-black hair and both had blue eyes? They only different where their skin color, Timothy was pale white while Damian was tan. Timothy noticed the look on Harry’s confusing look as he began to explain. “Sorry, we haven’t introduced ourselves. Have we? I’m Timothy Drake and this is our younger cousin, Damian--Castell. And those at the back of us are our two eldest cousins, Richard Grayson, but we called him ‘Dick’ and the other one is Jason Todd.” Timothy said as he pointed his finger to Dick and Jason who were eating their meal, while Dick was grinning at them and waving his hand in a ‘hello’, while Jason just flash him a salute.

Harry nodded his head before smiling at the boys and said. “Well, hello and nice to meet you boys. I’m Harrison Wilbur.” He said. “Oh—“ Timothy started but was cut off as Damian said. “Are you British?” He asked, trying to do his act, which made Timothy to blink his eyes before looking down to give his little brother a raise brow.

Harry nodded his head and smiled as he answers. “Why yes.” He said. Damian nodded his head and asked another question. “Okay, so what are you doing in this country for?” He asked nicely, without his usual tone, the one he always uses at his brothers. “I’m here…. To work. I.. Uh… Actually I’m here to move in. I… Don’t actually have any better childhood back home in England. So I thought of. You know? Start a new life in a new country sort of things? It’s been my idea to start a new life here in Gotham.” He said truthfully.

“Oh. Okay.” Damian said. Both Damian’s brothers looked at him in mid shock, surprise and amused. They never see Damian act like this before. Damian was known for being ‘blunt’ even with their butler and some of their father’s worker and guest. Maybe next time they could make Damian’s do the acting one of their next mission into coxing Harrison to date their father? They know that their fathers can’t stay long for being single, and known that the man needed someone to look after himself other than their butler and them. His children.

“Dude, Damian’s good at acting.” Jason whisper at Dick’s ears. “I know. Shocking isn’t it?” Dick replied back. Jason nodded as he said. “Didn’t know he had it in him.” He answers back as he added. “Make you wonder to where he learns to do acting skill and pretending?” Jason asked. Timothy’s eyebrow twitched when he heard what his brothers where talking about from their communicator behind them.

“So, hmm… Can we.. Hmm join you?” Timothy asked as Harry shook his head. “Oh! No, it’s fine, go ahead I won’t mind.” He said, in fact Harry kind of liked a little company. Timothy smiled and said ‘thank you’ before turning to glance at his older brothers and said. “Come on guys. He said it’s okay to join him for branch.” He said as both Dick and Jason beamed as the two older teen went to gathers their drinks, chairs and table toward Harry’s.

“So Mister Harrison—can we call you Harry?” Dick asked as Harry nodded his head and said. “Sure, it’s fine. In fact most of my friends back home in England call me that.” He said. “Well okay. Anyway. So… How’s it’s going with living in a new country so far?” He asked. “It’s great. Thought the weather here isn’t any different from England that keep on having a dark cloud and raining season, you know?” He said as he added. “But so far everything is great.” Harry said.

“Oh good. So how long are you planning to stay here?” Jason asked. Harry frowned at that before answering truthfully. “I’m not quite sure as to how long I’m willing to stay here? I mean I do already have a new job on my first day here of moving. A friend of mine the one who offer the job to me before I have moved here.” Harry said. “I see. So you got any family members back home?” Timothy asked.

Harry stared at the young teenager in front of him before saying. “No. I… My parents are death. I was raised by my parent’s friends.” He said. “Oh.” Was all Timothy said? “Well, what are you going to do after this, Harry?” Dick asked. “Hmm… Well.. After this I’m going to a books store to buy a book and after that I’ll head home, early. Why?” He asked. The four boys snorted at that. “That boring!.” Damian said. Harry was about to say something when Dick cut him off and said. “Why don’t you come and join us for fun? I’m sure you could need a break from your work or study?” Dick said.

Harry looked a bit hesitate before sighing and nodding his head. ‘I’m sure it’s won’t hurt to skip on fixing Mr. Bruce’s schedule tomorrow.’ He thought as he added. ‘I do kind of need a little break as well.’ He thought with a smile. “Oh. Alright.” He said. Both the boys beamed at that.

Soon the boys food were sever as they eat while having a light conversation with Harry still Damian asked something really, serious. “So, Harry, are you single or not?” Damian asked as both his brother pause as they glanced up at Harry. Harry froze on his spot for a bit before blinking his eyes and sighed. He knows that sooner or later they would ask something like this, but he didn’t expect it to be this soon. “Well, I’m single now.” He simply said. “Huh?” Damian asked a bit confuse at that.

“I mean I used to have a lover but h-she got married to someone else.” Harry said. Somehow the boys didn’t buy his white lie. “Hmm… But do you have like any kids?” Dick asked. Dick knows that some people who just broke up or got divorced sometime had kids or so. Harry was silent for a while before saying. “I… I have a son back home. But he’s with his mother (father) now. And I didn’t won over the right for him.” Harry said with a sad expression.

Both the boys looked away. Somewhat understand what he was saying. “oh.” Was all Damian could say? “He will turn 5 this year thought.” Harry said. “Anyway. Where do you guys want to go after this?” Jason asked, trying to change the subject before it get worse, which Harry was thankful for it.

“Eh?! Arcade?” Dick pimped. Jason blinked before he could replied Timothy butted in and said. “Seriously, Dick! What are you, 10?” He joked. “Actually I’m 18 year old. Why?” Dick played along. Jason just glared at him. “Okay you two, break it up!” Tim said. “Arcade?” Harry asked with a question and confuse look. Both of the boys looked at Harry. “Don’t mind him, Harry.” Tim said.

“Arcade is a play where kids play video games.” Dick pimped up with a cheerful tone that pissed Jason a lot. “Dick! Your 18! Your not a kid anymore!” Damian added. “Eh?! But 18 is still a kid too you know!” Dick complains. Harry watched both of the boys complain and argue with one another. ‘They almost act like their sibling instead of just cousins.’ Harry thought.

“Harry ignores them. Why don’t you choice to where you want to do or go next?” Tim asked as he completely ignores his 3 siblings who were arguing with Dick. “Hmm… Why not we go somewhere else… Like shopping, perhaps?” He asked. “Eh? Sure why not?” Tim said. Soon Tim went to stop his sibling from arguing and told them that Harry wanted to go shopping.

So five of them went to a mall in Dick and Jason car. Harry was having a great time spending with the boys. When it was time for the boys to head home? They drop Harry off to his apartment and told him that they wanted to spend another time when him on the next weekend. To which Harry couldn’t complain or argue. Before he head to bed he went to fix Bruce’s schedule for a while before heading off to bed early.

 

-0-

 

The next day.

Harry went to the Wayne’s office earlier than he had expected and began to fix and place the schedule that Bruce would need to look up for today. Bruce came around 9 am and began to look up the files that Harry had handed it to him. The front door to the office flow open as two male came inside.

“Barry, Oliver. What are the two of you doing here?” Bruce asked. Barry grinned at Bruce before saying. “What?! Can a friend come and visit you once in a while?” Barry asked. “No.” Was all Bruce said. Barry snorted.

Bruce then glanced at Oliver and said with a raised brown. “And what are you suppose to be here for?” He asked. “Geh! I feel hurt, Bruce.” He said. “No, seriously. The only time you came here is to bug me. Now what is it that you want?” Bruce asked, annoyed a little. “Eh? Well I was hoping if you aren’t busy today, that you would like to come with me and Barry for a drink?” He asked. Barry blinked his eyes. “On broad daylight?!”

“Yea. Why not?” Oliver said. “No. And I’m busy. Now shoo. Go bug Clark or sometime.” Bruce said. Barry frowned. “But Clark busy having an interview with his client!” Barry complains. “Still no.” Bruce said, simply. “Find. If you don’t want to go. Then you don’t mine if I borrow the boys for a while and take them out for walk or go shopping with good ol’ uncle Barry? I’ll bring Wally and Bart along with me.” Barry said. “No. And you’re not the boy’s biological uncle, Barry.” Bruce said. “Whatever. I’m still going to take them out.” Barry said. “Hn.” Was all Bruce could reply?

Bruce doesn’t mind the boys spending with some of the League. As long as they don’t make trouble his okay with it. Barry left the office room. Oliver glanced as Barry left before going toward Bruce and said. “Bruce. I came here to hand over both Tim and Jason’s birthday present.” He said. Bruce glanced up at Oliver with a stare. “Why can’t you just give it to them on their birthday?” He asked.

“I can’t Bruce. I got a m—all travel trip to go and will be bring, Roy and Arsenal with me and would be gone for a month.” Oliver said. Bruce sighed. “Fine. You can leave the boy’s present at Mr. Fox, junkshop. I’ll pick them up on the boy’s birthday day.” Bruce said. “Thank you. I’ll be off then. See you later tonight at the meeting.” Oliver said. By meeting he mean the Justice League meeting. “Hn.” Bruce said as Oliver soon left the office.

Harry watch as both the blond friend of Bruce’s left the office. “Friend of yours, sir?” He asked. “Hn. Oliver is a co-business friend of mine and a millionaire business man as well. We go to the same university back then and still keep in touch with each other as a friend.” He said as he added.

“And about Barry?” Harry asked. “His an FBI, working at the police station. One of my friend as well.” Bruce said. “I… See.” Was all Harry could reply. Then harry remember Oliver talking about two boys. “Whose Roy and Arsenal?” He asked. Bruce glanced at Harry before replying. “Those are Oliver’s adopted sons. Their twins.” Was all Bruce said. “oh. I see.” Both of Roy and Arsenal where Oliver sidekick in the league but in reality his their adopted son. After all he did take the two in as his ward. Making the two boys (one clone and the real one) as his adopted children.

“By the way. I would like to invite you to a formal party... And wear something formal.” Bruce said as he handed the invitation card to Harry who blinked his eyes but took the card and placed it inside his pants packet. Harry was confuse at this. “A party, sir?” He asked as Bruce nodded his head. “Yes, a party… This coming July 19… And another one this coming August 19 as well… At the Wayne’s Manor….” He said. “Oh… I see… Very well, sir.” Harry said.

After the work where done and Bruce finish up meeting with the rest of his client for the day? Harry head home and take a rest for the day. Tomorrow was another hard day for him since he and Bruce would go on a business travel in some part of the Gotham city. And Bruce had another interview to attend to by later that day as well.

While he’ll be to busy to re-schedule and handle all things that Bruce would be needing for today events.

 

oOo

(Time skip)

Early day of July. The four Wayne’s boys where busy, planning to setting a matched date for their father and Harry. It had been a 1 months and a half that they had spent time with one Mr. ‘Harrison Wilbur’. And the boys had grown fond of having Harry around. The boys offend always-meet Harry at the café shop they always went too. And every time. The boys would invite Harry to whenever they dragged the man. Harry though, didn’t mind. In fact the man seem to enjoy the company of the children. Today thought, the boys had dragged him into one of the Billiard club, the Wayne’s boys Although Harry doesn’t know that the boys where Bruce, his boss children.

Had invited their friend. Dick had invited Wally, Kaldur’ ahm, Magen, Koriand’r (starfire), Kara (supergirl), Roy wasn’t present since he was on a long term mission with Oliver. While Timothy had invited Donna Troy, Jaime Reyes (Blue Beetle), Cassandra Sandsmark, Kon Kent (Superboy), Bart Allen (Impulse). While Jason invite some of his friend. While Damian had invited Collin.

As each the Wayne’s boys had introduce their friend to him.

Harry watched as how the kids interact with each other. And was surprise to see that was not much was different to how when he and his friend where interacting back then in the old day. The only different was, Dick and his cousin where a bit different with his friend, more colourful and fun. The children, Teens and kids, where having fun. Playing and challenging each others and betting who will win.

Harry also noticed on how Kon (one of Tim’s closet and best friend) and Tim would glance at each other with their face (Kon’s ears) a bit red. While Kon had his arms around a blond haired girl, while giving Tim a look of fond adoring. While Tim where giving Kon a look of, how Harry had first given Draco when he first fell in love with the blonde.

Harry gave a sad smile at this. The look that Kon where giving Tim where one where Draco had giving him. Before they broke up. ‘Oh, dear. Tim seem to be head over heel with this boy. And yet… Kon seem to be in a relationship with the blond girl. Yet are giving Tim the look of adoring.’ Harry thought. This was a very complicated situation the two boys had.

He wonder why even Kon had dated the blond girl when he could noticed right away on how the boy where more in love with Tim. ‘I wonder… Do Kon’s parents not approve of the same sex relationship? Or was that with Tim?’ He wonder. Harry shook his head and decided to watch the other children. To which he noticed and was surprise to see Jason and Damian having a heated argument. To which concern him, and wonder if he should interfere. But then Dick when and stopped the two with a cheerful tone and smile, making the others children to snort at the three of them.

“So… Are you enjoying so far, Mr. Harry?” Wally asked as Harry turn to stare and grin at the ginger boy. The boy remind him so much of Ron, his best friend. Thought the different was that, Wally looked so much smarted and aware of his surrounding, unlike Ron. Harry metal-ly snorted at that thought and said. “Yes, Wally. What about you? Are you having fun?” Harry asked with a beaming smile as Wally nodded his head eagerly.

“Yea! Who wouldn’t??? I mean, this is only a one time thing we can get to spent time with the others---gang!” He said. ‘Gang?’ Harry thought. Wally noticed the look and hurry explained. “I mean, You know? Me and our—friend or peer?! We usually called our group of friend a gang or something we kids called our team of groups!” He said.

“Ah!” Was all Harry said. “So—“ Wally was about to say something when Dick butted and said, in a loud booming voice. “Hey, Everyone! Since Timmy and Jason Birthday is almost near—“

“No-uh! Jaybird’s birthday isn’t for another months away!” Bart pointed out. “Yea! His birthday is on August 19!” Peeped Kara. Dick just waved his hand at them while Jason glared at both of the two. “Anyway… I was saying--- Since Timmy’s birthday is this coming weeks! I would like all of you to invite—“

 

“Shouldn’t the birthday boy to do that himself, Dick?!” Kaldur asked. Dick pouted as he was keeps interrupting by their friend. Harry couldn’t help but giggle at this. “Well, yea… But you guys know how shy little babybird is right?” Dick pointed as Tim groaned and whinny. “Dick! I’m not a baby anymore!” He complain. “Turning 14 is still a baby, little wing~” Jason playfully said as he ruffle Tim’s hair which earn him a pout from the said-soon-to-be-birthday-boy.

“Whatever!” was all Tim said with a flushing face. Harry noticed on how Kon tittle his head and blinked his eyes at Tim’s cute expression as he let’s out a soft ‘Cute’ mumble. Which earn him a strange glance at the blonde girl with him (Cassandra, aka Wonder Girl).

‘definitely head over heel in love with each other’ was all Harry thought.

“Anyway, as I was saying, before I got interrupted by you guys…” Dick said as he lightly, playfully glared at his peer before continuing. “Since Timmy here is a little too shy to say and invite you all to his party. So As his big br—I mean as the eldest one among the four of us?” He means him and his brothers, But harry doesn’t know that yet. “I would like to invite you all to the party. And look? We even have the invitation card with us!” He peeped as he started giving everyone each the invitation card. Even Harry was invited which was sweet.

Just then he remember that he also was invited to attend a party with one Mr. Wayne. And is was on July 19 as well. He sadly frowned before saying. “This is nice Dick, Tim… But I can’t attend the party.” He sadly said. Which earn him a confuse look from everyone. “Uh, Why?!” It’s was Damian that asked. Harry frowned before, carefully explain to the kids without hurting the soon-to-be-birthday-boy feeling.

“I-I was invited to attend another party on July 19 as well.” He explained. To which earn him a frown from Damian as the asked to who invited him to a party for, as he explained. “Uh… Well, I worked with one Mr. Wayne… And he—Uh… Kinda invited me to attend a formal sort of party on July 19 as well.. I don’t know why thought.” He said.

 

Both Dick, Tim, Jason, Damian and everyone gave Harry a surprise look. As both the four Wayne’s boys glanced as each other. “Oh—WOW!” It was Wally that interrupted the silence that surrounded the group. Harry gave Wally a confuse look. “Well, you see Mr. Wayne is actually—“Bart was about to say something when both Dick and Tim snapped surprise look and immediately went and cover Bart mouth before he said to much and dragged the boy in the concern as the three boys now where talking, whispering each other.

When they where done. Harry saw that Tim was gripping Bart Hand a bit to tightly which confuse him as he also noticed that Dick where giving him nervous look before saying. “Forget about what Bart was gonna say… Hmm.. You could attend Tim’s party after you’ll done going to Mr. Wayne’s party… Whatever that is…” He said. To which earn him a weird look from everyone, especially from both Jason and Damian.

“Oh… Well, okay, if you insist…” Harry said.

After that, they both just enjoy the fun and games and a little eating. Harry was more amused to see both Wally and Bart eat way too much food. Kind of remind him of his best friend, Ron.

 

When the everyone head home, as Harry went straight home. The Wayne’s boys, stayed a bit behind. As they talked among themselves in Dick’s car. “Oh wow… So dad’s invite Harry to your party Tim!” He happily said. “Shouldn’t we tell Harry that where his boss kids or--??” Jason asked. Tim and Dick both shook their head as Tim explained. “I think let’s surprise Mr. Harry with this one, Jay!” Tim playful said.

“Yea! I bet it’s will be hilarious to see Mr. Harry shocked face to find out that where his kids—“ “And lied to him, Dickie!” Jason protested. To which shut up Dick and made the older boy to pout. “Well, yea… But I’m sure he’ll understand… Right?” He asked. “That is, if we explain to him the reason where doing this—whole pretending thing…” Jason said as Dick shrugged. “Yea, sure…” He said. Dick then decided to just end the conversation there and drove off, back home at the Wayne’s manor.

 

oOo

 

July 19

Timothy-Drake-Wayne was excited. Today was the day. Today was his birthday. Everyone where busy, his father (Bruce) had hire a birthday planner and they where busy setting all the thing that where need for tonight party. He had pointed and inform his father that he would liked to have a bit of a dare games, and of course an billiard fun game and chess, the only thing that he truly enjoy, and wanted to share that with the guest. While his older brother Dick and Jason had added to have a DJ for the fun and dance in the ballroom. To which Bruce allowed. After all, it was a party. His son party. He wasn’t one to deny a birthday boy wish.

 

Everything where all settle as each guest had arrived. Most of their guest where children from Tim’s classmate at his school, and some of the League team sidekick and the league themselves. Expect for Green Arrow and his sidekick since they where off to a long term mission. Kon, Clark, Wally, Bart, Barry, and everyone of the justice league where presented. To which Tim where more than happy to see them than the rest of the guest that his father had invited. Well expect for looking forward to see Harry of course.

Tim for the most part had grown fond and looking up to the man (Harry) like a sort of second father figure. All thought they only got to know each other within like one month and a half. Still, that doesn’t stop Tim from looking up to Harry as a sort of second father figure.

While everyone was enjoy talking among each other, while others enjoying themselves at the dance floor, or at the bar, games, etc. Tim couldn’t help but glancing at the ballroom door. Hoping for Harry to arrive soon.

“What with you Timmy? Waiting for someone other than your friend?” Bruce asked his third child. Tim snapped at his thought and glanced up at his father with a flushed face and mid-ly said. “Uh… I guess… Um… We… uh… Dick and us… I mean Dick, Jason, Damian… Sort of… Meet uh… A Guy named Harrison of at a café shop and sort of invite him to the party… We kinda uh… Meet him like one months ago.. And grown fond of him… Kind of…” He mumble to which earn him a surprise raised brown from his father. “Hmm.. I see… This doesn’t have anything to do with you and your brothers interesting in—Oh I don’t know.. Trying to set me up on a matched date are you?” He asked.

Tim froze in his spot and gulped. Can he get grounded on his birthday if he said yes to his father? He wonder. Bruce sighed and shook his head and said. “Honestly… You boys are getting a tad bit to easy for me to read something… But just to be clear… I’m not mad… In fact I invite him, myself to your party as well, Tim” Bruce said.

Tim nervously played with the hemp of the cloth he was wearing and nodded his head nervously at his father in understanding before saying. “T-Thanks… Dad… I kinda… Sorta fond of him… He like a second dad or mom… Sort of…” He mumble to which earn him a playful laugh from his father and a ruffle of his hair. To which he just smiled at. “I’m glad you thought of that kiddo… Lets it be a secret between us okay?” Bruce said as he slowly whisper to his son’s ear. To which earn him a wide gasping surprise from his son news. “Really?!” Tim couldn’t help but to beamed at his father at whatever Bruce had told Tim. To which earn him a nod from Bruce himself.

Tim pumped up a fist in the air in victory. “Awesome!” He said.

Soon the door to the ballroom flow open as Mr. Fox along with Harry came in. As Tim watched Harry shocked expression to see his face and the rest of his brothers and friends.

TBC…

 

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please no hate comment or flame! I know I'll been gone way to long and I'm not going to apologise expect for being on a hiatus!!!
> 
> PS: Might check the comment that was left here for how long I'll been gone... Might reply to some and might not... *shrug*
> 
> PPS: The chapter might be shorter.. Or I might only make few chapter for this? I dunno. Maybe around chapter 5 ish or 8? Dunno yet. But I'm not going to make a long ass-chapter cause I don't think I can keeps up to it. X_X


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Is shock finding Timothy at Bruce Wayne's party. Now what will Happen next?

When the Wizard Meet Batman

 

Chapter 4

 

Bruce Wayne was pleasant to see that the guest had arrive for his third son birthday party. His fellow League had arrived as well just on time in their casual formal cloth.

 

The mansion was field with people from well know rich people, nobles, businessman, actors, actress, etc. After all the part was from one well know son of a multimillionaire businessman such as one Bruce Wayne.

 

Everything has to be prefect for one boy such as young Timothy. And for the most part, the house was filed with bodyguard (SWAT). And Jim Gordon himself was also invited. And a couple of reporter that Bruce trusted the most. After all, a multimillionaire son is just as much well know and ten times more popular than anything.

 

Bruce glances from his surrounding. Barry (the Flash), Hal (Green Lantern) where in one concern, talking to one of his guest. Diana was talking with one of his female guest. While the children (dick, Jason, Tim and Damian)’s friend where here as well, talking with each other.

 

Jason his second eldest son was a little pout out since his best friend, Roy wasn’t among the party. Oliver had fill in Bruce with his long-term mission for this whole month of July. And would be back in the first week of August. Dick was busy having a satisfied conversation with Wally and some of his classmate that he had invited for his little brother birthday party.

 

Even little Damian, his youngest among his children where having a pleasant conversation with his fellow peers, but he only seem to have only one friend that he mostly close of. And that boy was little Collin.

 

The boy was found by Damian himself, in one of their mission. Kidnap and an orphaned was experiment by one of their Gotham Villain (scarecrow and Bane). Likely before the boy was saved by Damian. The boy, after that had been taken in by Jim Gordon himself when he felt sorry for the boy, and deiced to raise the boy himself, than putting the boy in the system (IE: Gotham orphaned Center).

 

The boy still insist himself to be called Colin Wilkes, instead of Colin Gordon. And Jim Gordon himself didn’t mind it. The man respect the boy wished, and still adopted him, himself.

 

Now as he looked his surrounding more, the house was field with laughter, conversation and children playing, others dancing on the dance floor. The adult where enjoying themselves.

But most of all Bruce was pleasant to see Timothy happy, yet nervous for some reason. He couldn’t help and noticed the boy been glancing at the doorway to the ballroom door. While still keeping the conversation with some of his fellow Peer and with Conner. But he couldn’t help but to be curious as to why the birthday boy where looking nervous.

 

‘Is he waiting for someone to arrive other than his friend? Did he invite someone I don’t know?’ Bruce thought as he added. ‘Kind to think of it… Mr. Fox and Harrison haven’t arrived yet… Could it be?’ Bruce thought.

 

Bruce excused himself from the guest and went toward the boy. His son noticed him and gave him a raise brown with a bit of a smiling face. Bruce smiled back at him and ruffles his hair and said.

“What with you Timmy? Waiting for someone other than your friend?” Bruce asked his third child. Tim snapped at his thought and glanced up at his father with a flushed face and mid-ly said. “Uh… I guess… Um… We… uh… Dick and us… I mean Dick, Jason, Damian… Sort of… Meet uh… A Guy named Harrison of at a café shop and sort of invites him to the party… We kinda uh… Meet him like one months ago.. And grown fond of him… Kind of…” The boy mumbles.

To which surprise Bruce. ‘So my guess was right.. Again.’ Bruce thought as he sighed mentally. He was aware about his boys, and knowing what the boys been up to. He also knows about their sneaking and excuses to go to their usual café shop hang out for their training, but he didn’t mind, after all it’s was summer season. The boys do need a little break from all their robin’s training.

And he’s not surprise anymore about the boys from knowing about his new secretary each months or year. The boys had a bad habit of trying to interfere with his business work, or making sure if said new secretary where worth it for the Wayne’s company. And he was also aware of the boys trying to know anything about said new secretary he had. He bet that the boys where testing Harrison if he is worth the trouble to stay longer working for his company as his new secretary.

He hoped that the boys wouldn’t drive the young man insane and quite his job like his previous others secretary. Oh, he knows about those. He wasn’t stupid. He had his hunch on why each of his new secretary, males and female something quite their work quite fast. Sure he might be unbearable sometime. But he wasn’t that bad enough to actually drove them away to quite their job. He had a guess that his boys where the one behind it.

And he also knew that the boys where trying to play matchmaker again. He know that the boys only doing it for his own good. He thought, perhaps the boys where worried about him. The boys probably want him to settle down soon. Or probably the boys might wants; need another parents figure aside from him? He thought as he keeps that in mind and would think it over later.

And its was cute, the way his boys care about his work and himself. But he wished that they would back off a bit and lets him handle his own problem sometime. He mentally sighed at this before saying.

“Hmm.. I see… This doesn’t have anything to do with you and your brothers interesting in—Oh I don’t know.. Trying to set me up on a matched date are you?” He asked.

Tim froze in his spot and gulped. Bruce looked in amusement at this display his son showing. ‘He probably thought that I’m going to grounded him for this’ Bruce mused and sighed, shook his head and said. “Honestly… You boys are getting a tad bit to easy for me to read something… But just to be clear… I’m not mad… In fact I invite him, myself to your party as well, Tim” Bruce said.

He watches as Tim nervously played with the hemp of the cloth he was wearing and nodded his head nervously up at him in understanding before saying. “T-Thanks… Dad… I kinda… Sorta fond of him… He like a second dad or mom… Sort of…” He mumble to which made Bruce laugh in amusement. ‘So I was right! It’s look like the kid do need another parents figure aside from me.’ He mused fondly, before ruffling the boy hair again. To which the boy smiled at this.

“I’m glad you thought of that kiddo… Lets it be a secret between us okay?” Bruce said as he slowly whispers to his son’s ear. To which earn him a wide gasping surprise from his son news. “Really?!” Tim couldn’t help but to beam at his father at whatever Bruce had told Tim. To which earn him a nod from Bruce himself.

Tim pumped up a fist in the air in victory and said. “Awesome!”

Bruce fondly looked amuse at this. Happy to see his son happy with this news.

 

He had already made plan himself to make Harrison as his husband someday. From the way Alfred had told him before that he was probably in love with the young British. And to be honest? He can’t deny that, he was fond of the young man. And grow attached to him. He only hoped that the young man liked him too.

He might need to start planning to win Harrison’s heart soon, if he planning to make the man for himself. And he might as well need help from his boys to his scheming.

 

Oh, he was sure that the boys would love to help. And judging the way Timothy had explained a while ago about them, the boys growing fond of Harrison? And who was he to deny his children wishes for wanting Harrison as another part of the family anyway?!

 

Just then the front door of the ballroom flow open as finally, Mr. Fox came in. ‘The man was probably busy trying to move in the new gift for Timothy’ Bruce thought. But he was more surprise to see Harrison with Mr. Fox. Surprise and Confuse grace his expression.

 

Yet more amuse at the young man shock and surprise expression. He had guessed that the boys probably didn’t told Harrison about who they are to him. In fact, he wonders if Harrison knows that he already had children. But seeing the expression the man had right now? He knows that Harrison hasn’t known anything about this.

 

Which will be a problem to handle and explain later on. He only hoped that Harrison wouldn’t be too angry with this. Okay he might be fine with Harrison being at him for not informing him about this earlier. But he wished he would not be angry for the children for not telling him about this sooner. He guessed as well that the boys probably wanted to surprise Harrison about this.

 

He glanced down at his son and saw the expression he son gave when he saw the new change in Harrison expression and noticed the boy flinched a bit. He sighed, worrying and decide to clam the boy down by placing his hand on the boy shoulder and rubbed it a bit and said, softly. “Is okay Tim… I’ll deal with the aftermath if he still angry, or so.” He said.

 

“Eh? You mean Harrison doesn’t know you had kids or anything? I know Dick and the rest of us didn’t tell him who we are. And thought that he might already know you had kids. But don’t know what they look like.” Tim explained, as Bruce shook his head no.

 

“Oh boy….” Tim said. ‘Oh boy indeed’ Bruce thought. “But not to worry. I want you to focus and enjoy your birthday. A birthday boy shouldn’t worry about this, other than enjoy his day.” Bruce reminded him and shoo the boy toward his brothers before going toward Harrison.

 

-0-

 

Harry had decided to drop by Mr. Fox place and help the man. He remembers about the surprise gift that one Mr. Wayne had planned to let Mr. Fox bring tonight. And thought, that the man might need help. Only to find out that its wasn’t needed. But still, he still end up helping the older man with something before they head to the party.

 

The Gift that Mr. Wayne had order was already put in a huge, gift box with color of red with black, lined with yellow ribbon. Mr. Fox had explained that it’s been the boy favorite color.

 

Harry shrugged at this. He wasn’t one to complain on the boy favourite Color. In fact, he liked the kid’s choice in color.

 

He already knows the other gift for the birthday boy on August 19 where put aside, hidden in a safe locked room. But then he noticed a new packed gift, warped in a soft reddish box. Mr. Fox noticed him eyeing it and explained. “And that one is from Mr. Oliver Queen’s gift to the birthday boy.”

 

“Oh!... I thought it would be a small package gift… Not something like this!” He said. True be said, the box was huge, the size of a Huge TV screen size of box. He wonders what was inside that thing. Mr. Fox chuckle. “Well Mr. Queen is one who don’t like to lost the boy favor. He tends to like to spoil any birthday boy. Anyway. We should get going. I doubt that Mr. Wayne would like if we are late to send this lovely present to the boy.” Mr. Fox pointed. Harry nodded as they left.

 

***

When they arrived at the manor. Harry was left gaping wide open at the huge house. Sure he had seen plenty of huge manors before, back in England, In the Wizards world. But none of them could compare to this. The house (manor) was huge and wide. Styled in an 19’s century way color in black. But Harry could noticed a bit modernly in the way the materials where made.

 

“The manor had been rebuilt after the fire that happen a few years ago.” Mr. Fox explained to which snapped Harry in his musing at the huge house. “Fire?” He asked confusedly to which Mr. Fox nodded.

 

“Yes, the fire. It’s happen years ago. Long before the boys had been living with Mr. Wayne. The house was rubbed, and caught on fire, along with the young master. Lucky he survived the fire. The butler was already been send out before the fire happen. By Mr. Bruce. As the butler had called the 911. Sadly the baster that did it escaped.” Mr. Fox said as he added. “No matter. A few years later Mr. Wayne had rebuild the manor into a new one. But still want to remind the same style that his beloved deceased parents.” Mr. Fox explained.

 

“deceased… Parents?” Harry asked confusedly. “Yes. You see, Mr. Wayne parents died when he was still young. About the age of 10. Saw he parents been murder in front of him.” Mr. Fox explained. Harry flinched at that.

 

Losing parents at a young age was sad and hard to bear. But seeing them being murder in front of you was just way too much to bear. He wonder of how had Mr. Wayne ever survive? And wonder to whom took him in after that. “Mr. Wayne was taken in by his aunt. Before his butler raised him. But “throughout his childhood, he grow up in a boarding school that his aunt had send him in, before she passed away as his butler finally decided to raise Mr. Wayne himself.”

 

‘At lest he still lucky growing up to have someone who care about him.’ Harry thought. “And just to be clear? Mr. Wayne isn’t much fond and close with his aunt. If you’re wondering.” Mr. Fox said.

 

“Oh..” Harry could understand that. But still, Bruce was lucky to get away from a person who isn’t fond of you. Harry wonder. “Did… Mr. Wayne ever come back during summer break when he was sent to a boarding school before?” He asked.

 

“No.. I believe he hasn’t. He stayed in the dormitory throughout his childhood until he graduate his middle school. That was the time that his aunt died. And his butler finally taken in and stepped in. In raising him. He still went to that boarding school. To finished he education.” Mr. Fox explained.

 

“And after that? He like what?” Harry asked. “You’ll have to find that out yourself Mr. Wilbur. And I believe we stayed to long chatting and time to face the music.” Mr. Fox said as open the driver seat door and got out. Harry follow suit.

 

One of the guards took Mr. Fox’s car key and drove the car to the parker lot. The place was crowed. A few reporter where gathering just outside the manor gate, as cops tried to hold them at bay. Or making sure they would not get inside the manor and do something they shouldn’t.

When they reach the staircase to the front door of the manor. As two of the guard open the door them. Mr. Fox had lead Harry to where the party will be held at.

 

Harry for his part looked around his surrounding. This was the very first time he had gone to Wayne’s house. Although he was given the extra key to the manor. He hadn’t the chance to make time to check the house. Or more precisely didn’t have the gut too.

 

He could now see just how modernly the inside of the manor. The play was lit in a soft warm royal reddish wall, white marble ceiling, which lit with modernly white light, and white marble floor.

 

The hallway was wide. Same wideness that the Hogwarts hallway has. The ceiling was way wide and tall than what the Hogwarts had. Each of the hallway wall where display with Mr. Wayne’s collection of amorally, century vase, and other thing that most rich people fond of collecting with. He could also see a wide hallway leaning to directions. One in the middle, and the other two where left and right.

 

On the middle was a staircase that had a portrait. He guessed was probably a family sort of portrait. He wanted to see what the portrait look like up close but was dragged by Mr. Fox to another hallway to the left.

 

Harry sighed. ‘Maybe I can see that portrait later after the party? Well, that is, if Mr. Wayne would allow me to,’ Harry thought.

 

Soon enough they reach a double door painted in a crispy black marble with design of robin birds painted in richly gold.

 

‘Geh… does this guy fond of marble or what??’ Harry thought.

 

Harry could hear the loud noise from the inside. A loud pop dance was played, and he could also hear people inside singing along to the music, other where laughing and somewhere cheering from where he was standing, a few feet away from the door to the party.

 

Two of the guard that stand by the door notice Mr. Fox and nodded before opening the door for them.

 

Harry blinked his eyes, before widening them when he noticed someone familiar to him. In fact he recognize the person standing beside one Bruce Wayne. It’s been little Timothy Drake. Mixed emotion filled Harry. He doesn’t know weather to be mad, sad or something.

 

Did he miss something? Harry noticed Bruce looking at him and noticed the expression grace his face. Then he noticed Tim, beside Bruce winced when he saw his expression. Bruce too noticed. Harry watched as the two talked for a bit before Bruce had shoo Timothy elsewhere. Then he saw Bruce fixed his cloth before going toward him.

 

“Hello Harrison. Glad to see you made it to the party.” Bruce said, sounding happy for a reason, which made Harry to stare at him in suspicious.

 

“Well, of course. I wouldn’t miss one of your party, sir.” Harry said before glancing to where Tim gone of too. “Anyway, not to be rude Mr. Wayne. But… What this party about?” He asked. “Ah, I’m glad you asked… Well.. how should I explain this?” Bruce thought before glancing at him then nodded.

“I hope that Timothy here… Who is the birthday boy had explained to before… Or if you know.” He said. “Know about what sir?” Harry asked to which surprised Bruce.

 

“Oh… I thought that perhaps Timothy had told you before or that Mr. Fox explained about today event, or about the boys… To who they are.” Bruce said. To which Harry shook his head no. Bruce sighed.

 

“I see…. Hmm… It’s seem that the boys been… ah. At them little scheming again.” He said to which confuse Harry. ‘Scheming??? Scheming what?’ Harry thought. Just then Mr. Fox went toward them and handed Harry a drink.

 

“Mr. Fox, I’m sadden that you haven’t explained or told Harry about who the boys are to me, or to who’s the birthday boy is.” Mr. Bruce said.

“I’m sorry Mr. Wayne. I thought that it was better for you to be the one to explain to Mr. Wilbur here sir.” Mr. Fox said. “I see… And Did you know anything about the boys knowing Mr. Wilbur?” Mr. Bruce asked to which made Mr. Fox to raise a brown at this. “I have not sir…” He simple said.

 

Bruce let out a heavenly sigh before shaking his head and tch-ed. “My, my. When will the boys every stop doing this?” He wonders. Sounding more muse than mad about it.

 

“I wonder that myself as well Mr. Wayne.” Mr. Fox said. “You see, Harry” Bruce started then added. “Mr. Fox can you call Tim over and tell him to meet us at the second floor, in my private dinning area? I would like Harry to meet him. And introduce them, properly this time. And not the, whatever the boy had told them to who they are to Mr. Wilbur here.” Bruce said as Mr. Fox nodded and excuse himself and went to get Tim.

 

While waiting, as Mr. Bruce lead him to the second floor and in the private area just for Bruce. Harry wonder why the man ever needed one in his own private ballroom party. Harry then took a seat in one of the many chair in the private area, their where less noise and a glass windows and door.

 

He then took a small slip of the drink that Mr. Fox had gave him a while ago. And to his surprise is tasted sweet. Sweet like a soft punch drink. “A punch?” Harry asked. “Yes, I wouldn’t let a young minor drink an actual alcohol drink. Dear me, never. It’s would give a bad example from the media and the audience here at the party. But if you want some. There are alcohols just for the adult to have from the second floor of the ballroom dance floor. Which is off limit to the children and the teens. If you want?” Mr. Bruce explained as he pure himself his own drink, which happened to be a red wine.

 

“Oh, no. The punch is fine. I’m just surprise is all. Is just that? I thought the party where only going to be us adult attending… I didn’t know that there was children among us this evening.” Harry said.

 

Bruce gave Harry a soft smile at this and a small chuckle.

 

“Well, is Timothy birthday after all. And he still young.” Bruce said. “True.” Harry agreed. Just then Mr. Fox arrived with Timothy beside him, looking all nervous, guilty and scare.

 

‘He’s probably afraid of getting scowled at, at his own birthday party. Poor boy.’ Harry thought, now feeling guilty for ever being mad at the boy before head. He wonders as to why he had a soft spot for Timothy. Among the four boys? Tim was his most favorites.

 

“Well, here is young Timothy like you asked Mr. Wayne. I should go and enjoy myself downstairs.” Mr. Fox excused himself as he patted Timothy’s shoulder, giving the boy a sort of comfort, to which only made the boy more nervous the before.

 

Harry glanced at both at Tim and Bruce, Bruce who took his time, taking a slip at his wine before putting it down on a table beside his chair then glanced at Tim, with a serious expression. To which made Tim even more nervous. Then Bruce sighed.

 

“Tim, lad, come and take a seat and close the door.” Bruce said. Tim closed the door but didn’t take a seat. Bruce raise his brown at this. Harry watched as Tim took a deep breath before saying.

 

“Um… I rather stand…” He said. Bruce narrow his eyes at Tim before heavenly a sight. “Honestly Tim. I’m not mad, if you are wondering. Upset maybe. But mad? Never. Well, not at you… Now come. I want to introduce you properly to Mr. Wilbur here.” He said.

 

Tim blinked before sighing and relaxing before going toward Bruce, who got up. Then to Harry surprise, Tim hugged Bruce, to which confuse Harry. “Sorry. If you are wondering. It’s been Dick idea. Not mine. I have nothing to do with this. I, Jason and Damian where dragged along with his scheming.” Tim explained.

 

Bruce sighed and tch-ed at this, but looked more amuse than mad or upset. “Oh, I see… Neither way.” Bruce said before making Tim face Harry, who looked a bit confuse at this as the boy looked up at Bruce. Bruce just smiled down at the boy before explaining to Harry.

 

“Mr. Wilbur, I would like you to meet Timothy Wayne.” Bruce said with a genius smile. Harry blinked before looking shock at Bruce. “W-What?!.. W-Wayne?? But I thought that—“ Harry looked confuse. “Drake?” Tim softly said, smiling a bit nervous at Harry.

 

“Oh. I see…” Bruce said before adding. “Well, Drake is Tim’s mother surname. I’m guessing that he introduce himself to you before as Timothy Drake?” Bruce asked to which Harry nodded, dumbly.

 

Bruce sighed. “Honestly… When are you boys ever going to stop doing this?” Bruce asked. “Wait! You know about this before?!” Tim asked surprised-ly. Bruce looked amused. “Of course. I have my own way of knowing… And don’t think that I didn’t know anything about your previous scheming with trying to get ride of some of my new secretary that Mr. Fox hire before.” Bruce said.

 

Tim blanched. “To be fair father. None of those new secretaries he picked where not worthy of your attention, or pretty, or nice. Or liked us even.” Tim said with a snort.

 

“Still. If you didn’t like any of them you should have told me and I would of have deal with it.” Bruce playfully scowled the boy.

 

Harry watch in mid amuse at this. Before snapped and said. “S-Son? Wait! Let’s me get this straight… Timothy is your son?” He asked to which earn him a nodded from both the father and son. Now that Harry looked closely. He can see the similarity between the two. They both had black hair and bright blue eyes, same eye shape, pale skin.

 

“Yes, my son.. My third son actually. And tonight is his 14th birthday.” Bruce said. “So.. Does this mean I’m not grounded, right?” Tim asked. Looking up and giving his father a puppy eyes. Which is cute and amuse Harry.

 

“Oh, don’t even try that with me. And yes you and both of your brothers are grounded. But expect for tonight since it your birthday.” Bruce explained. “Oh, damit it!” Tim pouted.

 

“Brothers?!” Harry exclaimed. He heard Tim making a ‘Opps’ sound. Before explaining. “Hmm.. Yes… Brothers.. Dick, Jason and Damian… Where actually brothers… My brothers. And Bruce our dad. Well, Dick the eldest then their Jason, then me. And last the demon spawn (He mean Damian).” Tim said. “Timothy!” Bruce scolded the boy. “What? But it’s true Dad! You should off like see the way he always pick a fight with me or whenever he like biting me!” Tim complains. “Still, that is not a right way to call your younger brother!” Bruce argued.

 

While the two fathers and son where arguing Harry was busy being, and looking shock at this new information. ‘Brothers… Son… Wait that this mean Bruce Wayne is a married man? Wait! Does this mean I been pinning over a man I felt in love who is a married man?!’ Harry thought.

 

“S-So does this mean you are a married man Mr. Wayne?” Harry asked a little worried. Both Tim and Bruce stopped their little argument and snapped at this before they stared at Harry.

 

“….”

 

“…No… I was never married Mr. Wilbur.” Bruce looked at bit put out by this to which confuse Harry. “If not. Then… Where’s the children’s mother?” Harry asked.

 

Harry noticed that both of the two looked a bit uncomfortable by this. “I… We don’t have a mother, Mr. Harry.” Tim said. “What? But you said you used your mother’s surname when you introduce yourself to me. A months ago!” Harry said. “I did… I used my mother’s deceased surname.” Tim said with a blank expression. ‘deceased…’ Harry thought making the word sink in to his head before saying. “I-I’m sorry…” Harry said.

 

Tim shrugged at this. “Is okay… We kinda got used to people asking about that.” Tim said. ‘What the hell?’ Harry thought. “Tim… Why don’t you go and enjoy your party? It’s your birthday after all.” Bruce said. Tim perked up at this. “Are you sure, dad?” He asked.

 

Bruce nodded. “Yes. Don’t worried about anything. I’ll explain to Mr. Wilbur… Everything. Now go and have fun downstairs.” He said. Tim shrugged. “Okay… Hmm.. See you Mr. Harry.” Tim said before getting out of the private room and went to join his brothers downstairs.

 

As Tim left. Bruce went toward the tall glass window, holding the wine he was drinking before. Harry glanced at him in wonder.

 

“You must be wondering of how the boys came to live with me… Am ‘I right?” Bruce asked as he thought. ‘Might get it on with it as well’. Harry looked away. “Sort of… I guess…Yes..” Harry said, truthfully. He heard Bruce heavenly a sigh.

 

“To start of… I was never married… I had the boys when they where quite young.. Timothy… His mother was one of the most well know millionaire like me. I meet her at a gale event party.. We never felt in love. But had a one night-stand… And that result was little Timothy. Thought she was engaged and married to someone else.” Bruce said and pauses for a bit to take a slip before continuing.

 

First Bruce had Explained Tim’s history of how they meet, and etc, after that Bruce had explained about Dick’ s History, followed by Jason and Damian at the last.

 

At the end of it all? Harry felt sick, pity and feel sorry for both the four boys. But most of all, he feel angry toward Damian’s mother, for just dumping him at his father’s doorstep in a raining season in the month of October at the age of 5, the nerves of the woman, it’s was a good thing that she was now out of his life, the boy didn’t need a mother like that, a mother that just dumped you off at your father doorstep with a note ‘Here your son his yours’, and the ‘I don’t want anything to do with him anymore, his your problem now’ note attached to the boy chest made Harry blood boil.

 

“Anyway. We should stop. I’m sure your getting sick by this tragic story and go and enjoy the party as well. Come one.” Bruce said as he was dragged, softly and careful by the man himself. “I’m not getting sick by that tragic story. It made me even closer toward with the boys.” Harry informed. “I’m happy to hear that. I heard from Timothy a while ago that they where very quite fond of you.” Bruce said.

 

Harry blushed at this statement. “I-I’m glad to hear that, sir.” He said. Bruce just chuckle at him. As the made it downstairs.

 

The ballrooms were still filed with people. Children looking below their feet on a glowing floor that moves something beneath it, that Harry, soon noticed was fish. ‘Oh wow! The floor is made of glass with a fish pond pool beneath it, fill with gold fish and koi fish?!’ Harry thought. . On the other corner the teens where cheering and having games of shoot (Drinking contest). In a lit light bar that filed with drinks. He also spotted something he recognises with. It was Barry, one of Bruce FBI friend.

 

The man, Barry had his arms around a man with brown hair and darker shade of blue eyes. The two where sweetly talking to each other with one hand on the other neck and the other one with Barry’s waist.

 

Harry wonder whom the guy with Barry with. In fact he was more surprise to see Barry with some being sweetly PDA in front of the party event, in Tim’s party.

 

“Aw man! I was hoping dad and pops wouldn’t do their PDA in front of Tim’s party! Tho Bruce is fine with this, the rest of us don’t!” Wally complains to which made Harry stare at him. “Pops and dad?” He asked. Wally blushed before shyly explained.

 

“Y-Yea. My pops and dad!.. There my dad, Mr. Barry Allen-Snart and his husband Leonard Snart!” Wally beamed but shyly blushed at the same time.

Thought Wally wonder why Bruce would allowed some of the League enemies inside his manor. But he wasn’t one to complain. It’s just attending party anyway. What harm can that do anyway?

(PS: Sue me, I’m a coldflash shipper! XD).

 

“O-Oh… Wait you where raised by two father?!” Harry asked the boy to which Wally blushed before nodding and explained. “Barry Allen is actually my uncle. Before he adopted me… Since my dad in jail and all…. Mom at the metal hospital, getting treatment..” The boy said it so causally like it was on daily base explanation. Which shock and surprise and also made Harry worried about the boy mental health.

 

“Oh..” Was all Harry could said.“And their, we have Mr. Clark Kent and his husband Lex Luther. They’re Kon’s parents.” Wally Explained. Harry snapped at that information. ‘Great! Is all Mr. Wayne’s friend are gay or what?’ He asked himself.

 

As Wally was then got distracted by something else and had left him along standing in the middle of the party between the bar side and the dance floor. Bruce had long ago left him when he was done with explaining the whole thing about his family History a while ago and went elsewhere he couldn’t find.

 

He watched as one Mr. Clark and Luther where in a table talking with each with a glass of wine in both their hand. They seem to be enjoying themselves. And there in a concern he cans See Conner with Bart in the Billiard game area along with Kaldum’r and Kara. With the blond girl (Conner’s girlfriend) are with them.

 

And in the other concern in another set of bar where Tim and his brothers where talking among themselves. ‘Brothers…’ That was something Harry going to have got to use too. He hasn’t thought about that possible idea. But since Bruce had just explained to him a while ago?

 

The thought of it wasn’t so fanfare anymore than Voldemort breeding children with no nose and a snake-like body and tonged with no self of awareness about their differences. The thought of it made him snort at the image.

 

Then he caught a black haired boy that almost looked a mini version of Conner, to which Harry could guess probably Kon’s younger brother who was going toward Damian as said boy whisper something and dragged Damian elsewhere. ‘Probably to go and have fun elsewhere?’ Harry thought with a smile as he watch the now three younger children (IE: Damian, Jonathan Kent and Colin) played elsewhere.

 

He watched and raises a brown at Damian’s annoying look for being interrupted while he was having a conversation with his brothers.

 

He glanced back at Tim’s and his three other brothers who where staring at him, Tim looked a bit ashamed and had hide himself underneath the bar table while Jason was glancing at him while hiding himself from looking at his cellphone. Which left Richard (Dick) looking a bit embarrassment at him while giving him a wide grin with a blushing face.

 

‘He probably felt abit guilt but tried to hide it.’ Harry mused. So maybe he a bit mad at the four-three boys for lying to him, he wasn’t going to stay mad at Damian for one, he was 9. The boy probably didn’t know any better and had probably been dragged by his older brothers scheming,

 

‘Kids.’ Harry thought before shaking his head and went toward Tim’s and his brother to which made Dick panicked a bit. Which caught both Jason and Tim as they first glanced up at him (Tim, while Jason stared down at him). Before glancing at him and noticed that he was going toward them as they both paled.

 

He caught Jason mumble a: ‘Ah-oh!’. ‘Ah-oh, indeed.’ He thought before mentally chuckling himself. Sure he was a tad bit mad at them for lying. But now that he know the reason for it, (Bruce explained to him), he kind of see the reason why now.

 

Maybe they thought that he wouldn’t be willing to open up to them if he’ll know that they where Bruce’s children. ‘Hmm… I wonder how many past secretary that had the boys drove away in the past? I’m sure it had both gave their father a headache.’ He thought.

 

As he neared them and placed his palm on the table with a raise brown. “Uh… Hi…. Harrison..” Dick said. Trying to sound not afraid, or nervous but failed too. “Hmm… Yes Dick? Or should I say, Young Wayne?” Harry teased the boy, to which made the boy gulped and heard Jason saying: “Oh snap!” Beside him.

 

“Look! We can explain!... If you want to blame someone blame me. Not Tim, Jason or Damian… Its was my idea… I uh… Kinda heard Dad having a new secretary and got curious and sort of kinda dragged my brother along with my scheme. Seriously. They had nothing to do with it.” He explained.

 

“Hm-hm… That not what I heard from your father my dear boy.” Harry was having a tad bit to fun teasing the boys. They were just tad to adorable not to miss with. Thought Tim might not be a bit fun to taste, judging by how he tell the boy was about to cry. ‘So Tim is the crybaby in the group?’ He mused at this. Then he noticed Dick looked down in shame before saying. “W-Where sorry… I… Uh… Were kinda really protective of our father… Since he’s the only parents we have left and—“ Dick said.

 

Now Harry felt guilt judging by how honest Dick sounded and sighed, he place a hand on the older boy head and ruffle it before saying. “I know…It fine. I’m not mad… Well, upset maybe. But mad? Never… You boys are just tad to adorable for me to hate…” He said. Sure he had gotten attached to the Wayne’s boys.

 

Dick peaked up at him with a hopeful eyes, which made him smile at the boy, and said boy beamed at him before jumping off to hug him. Harry made an ‘Off’ sound as soon he was being hugged by both Dick, Jason and Tim in a sort of puppy piles hug. He could see the others guest where staring at them with a raise brown to which made him blushed a bit.

 

“Um.. Boys… Maybe you guys should get off? Where getting stared at.” He said.

 

Soon the boys had tour him around the party, well both Dick and Jason did while Tim excused himself and went to entertain his guest (fellow classmate and friend from school).

 

He smiled at how happy Tim was of tonight party.

 

While Dick and Jason had dragged him into a game of Billiard, Harry was so new to this game that he offend lost the game, sure the two boys had teach him how to play the game, but he still lose some. So he end up just watching the two brothers fought, daring and bantering at each other while playing the game. It’s was sort of fun seeing them playing each other as brothers.

 

Jason with his short temper and with Dick playful teasing. It’s been more entertaining seeing them play the game. Soon Wally came and join them, taking Dick’s side. Then Jason had dragged Kaldumr on his side who looked so not amused by this but curious about the game and want to try playing it. Soon others of Dick, Jason and even Tim himself had joined in, along with his friend. On Dick’s side. Jason than had dragged Kon, as the two, Tim and Kon challenge each other.

 

Harry watch with mid amusement, while taking a slip of the punch that Dick had handed him. The other children where cheering on their competitor. Harry watched as Tim smirked at Kon who raise a brown as the boy, did a very succeed pose while hitting the white ball with the stick.

 

Kon looked surprise at first before blushing and sending Tim a playful glare. To which made Harry raised his brown. Dick and Jason giving Tim a playful whistle as Jason gave a “Oh boy” and Dick chuckling. Damian making a ‘tt’ sound.

 

Harry could see that Tim was definitely teasing Conner. While Cassandra, Conner gave a confuse look at this display. Harry was sure that he could tell that Tim was flirting with Conner with that pose. And with Conner responding to it when he noticed to what Tim was doing? 

 

When Tim hit the jackpot? It was Kon turn to play, but not without giving Tim a teasing succeeding eyes at him. Making Tim to blush at it and looked away from it as he saw Kon gave a smirked at this. ‘Oh, these two had it bad!’ Harry thought as he cringed at this. It’s was so oblivious to him that the two where flirting with each other.

 

When Kon had won the match and making Tim to just shrugged his shoulder at this.

‘This probably wasn’t the first time that he had lose to Conner’ Harry though. While his team making a groan sound and a ‘Aw man not again!’. While Jason team shouted a victory cheer.

 

Harry just look amuse at this game. “Oh man! How many time had we lose a game with Jason when he dragged Kon on his side?” Harry heard Wally complain. “I think this is like the 6th times already.” Dick said as he blinked. “Yea, is was defiantly six times now that we lose..” He added again, “Next time well get them on Jay’s birthday. Right?” Wally asked.

 

“Sure, buddy!” Dick replied as he gave his friend a fist bump. When the music stopped playing everyone turned to see why the music stopped and saw the Dj handing a microphone at Bruce.

 

“Everyone, I would like to get your attention,” Bruce voice said as he held a microphone. Everyone attention where on him as everyone gather around in the center. “I would like to thanks everyone for taking their time to attending my third son Timothy birthday party tonight. And, Timothy, would you come up here?” He called as Tim blushed at this and fixed his hair before going toward his father at the stage.

As Tim reach Bruce as his father patted him on the back and as the DJ hand over another microphone. “Everyone let gave the birthday boy a loud applause.” Bruce said as did everyone he said and gave the birthday boy a loud clap. Tim blushed at this before smiling at everyone and said.

 

“Everyone I would like to thank you all for coming to my party. And for my friend to come to my party as well. And I also would like for my father to have this party arranged and to invite Mr. Clark and his husband and my best friend Conner Luther-Kent, even thought father and Mr. Lex Luther-Kent don’t get along and the company business are enemies with each other. I still want to thank you father and for Mr. Luther for agreeing to attend the party and for letting Conner attend as well, and Bart’s parents too.” He said as he looked up and gave the man a genius smile at his father who gave him a genius smile and a nodded. Then Tim went and give everyone his genius smile as well, which earn him a loud applause from everyone.

“And I would also like to thanks everyone for the gift as well.” Tim added and was about to get off the stage when his father stopped him as he looked up in confused at his father, who gave him a chuckle before saying.

 

“Before go, and end the party?” He said as everyone gave an ‘Awww’ disproving noise coming from the children and some adult (Ie: Barry, Hal), to which made Bruce chuckle at this and raise his hand for everyone to be silent. “Before the party end, I would like to show Tim’s his birthday present from me, his father, and for Tim to as well, open all his birthday gift, if the boy wished it?” He said.

 

Now this caught the boy attention and looked up at his father in excitement. Even the guest looking forward to Bruce big time gift to one of his children as well. At some of the reporter where not taking their camera off to take photo of whatever Bruce’s gift to his son about.

 

Soon Bruce had leaned everyone just outside the ballroom party, in the yard near the party area. As everyone can see a huge black curtain blocking something behind whatever gift the Father had for the boy.

 

Bruce placed a hand on his son shoulder while the other hand was still carrying the wireless microphone. Everyone had gathered around and was looking forward to the gift. Harry wasn’t to looking forward since he already knows what the gift was about. But he was looking forward to Tim reaction to the gift.

 

Harry saw Bruce whisper to his son something as Tim nodded and clench his hand in excitement. “Mr. Fox, if you could please?” He said. Mr. Fox nodded, as he motion for one of his men to let’s go of the curtain. Everyone let out a loud gasp, but Tim was the loudest. “OMG! Seriously dad?!” He asked as he looked up at his father, full of joy. Bruce smiled at the boy and looked very proud about it, that his son had enjoyed the gift he had for the boy.

 

‘Of course he would be happy. What kind of parents that doesn’t look proud about any gift they will get their kid for?’ he mentally asked himself. But Harry was happy to see Tim looking happy and went toward the bike. The boy got on the seat and was now examine the bike. Bruce chuckle at this and pull out the remote control watch like, and pressed the on button.

 

Tim gasped and so did everyone. “Woah! Awesome!” Tim said and looked up at his father beaming. Bruce just smiled and then went to explain to the boy about how to function the bike, as he demonstrates the bike in front of everyone.

 

Everyone ended up letting out a loud ‘Ohh’ and ‘Ahh’ while the children where jealous and making a whinny sound at their parents. Who wouldn’t be jealous by it?  

 

Harry heard Mr. Luther making a snorting sound as his husband pledged him not to make any scene. “Bah! My birthday gift to Conner last March was so much better than this!” Luther complains quietly making his husband to sigh at this.

 

“My! Another wonder gift from Mr. Bruce himself?” One of the guests said. “I wonder if young Timothy is anything like his two older brother?” one of the female guest asked. “Oh! You mean that one time Jason had a car racing using one of his father’s red expensive car with Mr. Queen eldest twin’s son along with young Richard?” One said. “Didn’t that car got totally damage from it?” One said. “I wonder what happen to that car?” Another pointed. “Wasn’t that the same red car that Mr. Bruce favorite?” Another one pointed.

 

‘Wait what?!’ Harry looked confuse and shock at this. “Oh! I would totally like to see Tim have a car race contest with Conner!” Wally said. “Dude shut up! Before we got busted!” One of Dick’s friends said.

 

“Oh Come on! Tell me you’re not interested to see Tim do it to?” Wally asked. “Well… yea sure I would like to see that. But I don’t want Timmy get banned and grounded by his father? Haven’t you seen what happen with Dick, Jason and Damian before?” One of the boy’s friends said. “Tt, Colin… I did not like to be reminded of that! Father had me grounded for years for it! And I still hadn’t had my bike returned yet. Father had quote the ‘Until you are old enough to know and had a great responsibility that I will only returned it to you’ and the ‘You will only allowed to use your bike for emergency use ‘only.’ Quote.” The pouted at this.

 

“….That was weeks ago, Damien.” Jason peeped. "SHUT IT TODD!"  Damian hissed at his second older brother.

 

“And my daddy (clark) had my papa (Lex) grounded me too, when Damian and I had our mini bike race at smallville elementary school!” Jon peeped as he added. “And I still haven’t got my bike returned to me as well.. Papa had agreed to Mr. Wayne idea about the whole grounding the two of us.”

 

Wally blinked at this before looking up at Conner, who just looked away before saying. “I had my moment,” Was all the answer they get. Jason snorted at this as Jon explained. “You got like prohibited to use your bike like forever until you turned 60, its what was Daddy said. Papa hadn’t had a choice but to agree about daddy idea!” Jon said. Conner growled playfully at this and said. “Why you little!” He said. Jon squeaked before running away from his older brother who had chased him back inside the party room.

 

Both Dick, Jason and wally laughed at this. “Oh man!” Dick said. “tt, Jon.” Was all Damian said with a snort. “Ahem… Let’s not forget that you also where grounded from using your father car, Wally. And dragging your little brother along with you.” Barry butted in. He probably had heard what the children where talking about. Harry saw Wally paled and turned to look at his father. “Uh… Hi dad.”

 

“Dude! You use your dad (Leonard) car? To what?” Dick asked. He hadn’t known about this. “Uh—“ Wally started but got cut off as Barry said. “To use it for a spin at the central city main hall!” Barry exclaimed.

 

“Dear breath.” Barry husband, Leonard said as he went to rub his husband’s back to claim him down. “Sorry pops. I did say I was sorry. And that I won’t do it again.” Wally looked sad and guilty.

 

Barry sighed at this. “I know buddy. But kind to think of it? I think Bruce and Clark idea of grounding you the same as with them.” Barry said as he pointed his thump at Dick. “Ouch, uncle Barry. Do you have to use me as the bad example? I thought that was supposed to be Jason?” He joke-ly said, to which earn him a playful punch at the shoulder by his younger brother and a: ‘Oi’ coming from Jason.

 

Barry snorted at this. “You’re both are horrible and a bad influence to Bart! I know Wally had been like this way before Bart was born, and was hoping he wouldn’t influence by his older brother. But bah! Seriously!?” Barry said. The two teens (Barry’s children) and Dick along with the others ended up complaining and whinny to their uncle (Barry) who wouldn’t have any of it and left. Leaving the children to their misery. His husband sighed at this as he fellow suit with his husband.

 

‘Oh wow!’ Harry thought. ‘They are so totally remind of how Draco and his friend used to back in the old day.’ Harry chuckle at this about the children. Meanwhile Bruce had heard what everyone where talking as he glance at Tim as the boy noticed his father serious expression. ‘ah-oh, here we go’. Tim prepared himself for his father speech of explanation about the rules, yada,yada. The same rules that he had given to his two older brothers and one younger brother as well.

 

“Now Tim. I know that you are more mature and more responsible than your, other sibling” Bruce said making his other three children to groan at this while a ‘Tt’ from Damian. “But I’m still going to apply the same rules that I have given them to you. And I hope that you would take it, seriously. When I mean seriously, I mean literally—“ Bruce was about to add more when Timothy cut him off by said.

 

“Rules no.1: In no form should I take the bike for a spin or a car race like the others three for fun. For the conscience is I would get prohibited for the rest of my life until I turn 30’s.” He said. To which earn him a giggles and chuckles from the guest and his friends and brothers too. Harry meanwhile looked amuse at this. While Bruce isn’t and was about to say something when Tim added.

 

“And rule no.2: I should inform or let’s you know to where I should take the bike to and from during the weekend, and only during the weekend and summer that I’am able to use the bike, and no using the bike during school day, expect for emergency use, when Alfred isn’t available that I should only use the it.” He said and added more. “And rule no. 3: In no way of form I should ever hacked or change the bike passcode or password that you would hand it over to me, or etc. And rule no. 4: In no way or form I should lean my bike to anyone without your permission. And Rule no5.: I should in no way or form should damage the bike. Or lets it get damaged. And last Rule. Rule no. 6: I should take good care and responsibility in use the bike and clean it on a daily base and inform Mr. Fox if anything manufacturing with the bike. Or if the Bike needed an upgraded or inform you right away if I cannot contact Mr. Fox. Is that all, Father?” Tim said wih a grin.

 

Bruce cursed at this softly and quietly. While Harry looked at this in shock. He never in his life saw Tim like this? Bravely and dare-ly and not afraid to talk back at his father. Tim looked normal before saying, softly. “Father. I’m not a rebel like Dick, Jason and Damian are. But I can promise you this. That I promise not go back at your orders or your rules that you have apply or given to me. I just don’t like being reminded at. And I already know about the same rules that you would have given me like the same rules you have given my other three brothers had.” Timothy said.

 

To which surprise and made Bruce to raise a brow at him before sighing. “Alright. I hope you take your word seriously my boy.” Bruce said to which Tim nodded seriously. Bruce smiled at this and ruffles his son hair.

 

Soon, everyone went back inside the party to enjoy some more games before heading home. While Tim, Dick, Jason, and Damian stayed behind to see Tim played with his bike a bit and see what its can do. At least Bruce had allowed that one.

 

When the party was over and Harry and Bruce’s friend and their children where the only one left? Bruce had lead the adult elsewhere for a late night tea along with Harry while the children stayed behind the party room. ‘Probably to play some more’ Harry thought. As Bruce had made Dick in charge if anything happen.

 

“So, You’ll still going to let’s Conner and Jon stay overnight won’t you?” Bruce asked Mr. Lex who nodded his head while taking a slip from the tea that Bruce’s butler had handed him. “Of course. I wouldn’t go back on that one. The boys had been looking forward to have a sleepover with your sons.” Lex said. “Hmm.. And you Barry?” Bruce asked as Barry nodded his head. “Same here. Wally would whinny if I don’t. And Bart might end up throwing a tantrum.” Barry said as he added.

 

“At least this gave me and Leonard some along time to ourselves. We seriously needed it.” Barry said as he give his husband that succeeding look with a wink. “Hmm.. We could use this as a time for ourselves as well, Clark. While the children are away…” Lex said as he gave his husband the look to which Clark blushed at this. Harry was so surprise by this display that Bruce’s friend where doing. He was jealous true. ‘So this what it look like to be a married man. Happy and content with each other..’ Harry sighed. ‘Wish I can have that as well. Would be nice to come home with your husband welcoming you and had one of these moment.’ Harry dreamed.

 

“By the way Bruce.. You wouldn’t mind letting Wally and Bart stayed for 2 weeks here right?” Barry asked to which snapped Harry from his musing and looked at the man. Bruce raises a brown at this. “May I know why?” He asked. “Uh.. Well.. Leonard and I are going to try for another child… I mean you know? Going to be busy looking for surrogate? Someone to carry our child to term? Where having a hard time looking for one while keeping an eye on the kids. Sure Wally is a teen and can take good care of himself and his younger brother. But I just can’t left them along for the whole 2 weeks without an actual adult to keep them company and cook for them.” Barry explained.

 

“Uh. Why not asks your husband’s sister to babysit them?” Lex asked. “My sister going out on a business trip… With her girlfriend for straight 4 weeks… And lets face it? As much as I love my sister? I don’t trust her to feed our children with whatever cooking she come up with, lets along babysit them!” Leonard said.

 

Bruce and Lex snorted at this while Clark give Leonard a sympathy look. “Well, what about you Clark?” Bruce asked. “uh? Oh.. After the sleep over, Lex and I probably would drop off the boys to their grandparents for 4 weeks. Their no secret that Lex and I are also trying for another child as well.” He said.

 

“So you still are having hard time looking for the right woman to carry the child to term? Why not asks Lois again?” Barry asked. Lex hissed at this. “No. Clark wanted to. But I don’t. I never did like Clark’s ex-wife!” Lex said with a glare.

‘Oh wow! Finally! Someone I could related too.’ Harry thought. “Lois not bad—“ Clark said. “Sorry, Clark but she is.” Bruce said.

 

Harry looked confuse at this. “Aw come on guys. She’s not that bad…” Clark tried again to which made both Lex and Bruce to shake their head no. “Clark. Haven’t you forgotten how Lane reacted when he found out you that you cheated on her with Lex and had a kids with Lex through surrogate (test tube baby, clone, but Bruce isn’t going to let Harry know that. So his telling a bit of a white lie, more of a lie), with another woman with Conner. She throws a fuss. Then when she got pregnant with your son, Jonathan. And made you choice to end your relationship with Lex and wouldn’t have anything to do with Conner other than being there for the boy if the boy only needed help from you. Instead of actually trying to be a father to Conner? Remember you listening to her and look at how Conner ended growing up with? He becomes a rebel! And when you refuse to end your relationship with Lex she ended up wanting nothing to do with Jonathan after he was born!” Bruce pointed out.

 

‘That bad huh?.. Wow. This Lois sounded like so much similar to Astoria.’ Harry sighed. “Fine! Your right she was bad…At lest she let’s me and Lex raise Jonathan.” Clark admitted. 'Hn' was all Bruce reply. It's true. Clark was glad for Lois not to give the child to for an adoption to someone else. In fact she herself wasn't even sure and know how to raise a half kryptonian baby. But Harry doesn't need to know that. 

 

“Oh, and Barry. If you and Mr. Snart is having hard time or can’t afford to hire a surrogate … I can help look one for the both of you?” Bruce said. Barry jaw hangs at this. “I thought you don’t like me or my husband?” He asked. Bruce snorted at this. “I don’t literally hate you… I just can’t stand you sometime…. But still. You're one of my friend and teammate.. And I would like to offer help. If you want?” Bruce asked. "uh. Sure... Bruce. " Barry replied. 

 

“Oh, and if you guys need a hospital after the baby born you can always goes to one of Lex’s hospital.” Clark peeped as he added. “I’m sure Lex wouldn’t mind it.” He said. “Anything for you dear. As long it’s with good reason.” Lex said. Barry was surprise by this. And Yes Barry know about Bruce being Batman. In fact the whole League do. That and Leonard and Lex. Since Bruce trusted his teammate's husband not to give away his identity to their fellow villain or to the world that his batman. And of course Harry doesn't need to know that yet. 

 

“I thought that you and Lex hated each other Bruce?..” Barry asked both Bruce and Lex. “We do.” The both answer. “We just had some agreement at something.” Lex said. “Like what?” Clark asked. “Like something about the children life, warfare,health, needs, etc. When it’s come to the children, it the only thing we had agrees to something.” Bruce pointed out. “Oh.” Was all Barry could said. “Same with Snart.” Bruce and Lex said.

 

Harry watched the adult. Well, they are 7 years gap older than him. ‘I wonder? If, what If I married Bruce, would I been living a life like this? Talking to his friend like old married couple do and talk nothing but how their children are, or what their children had been up to, etc?’ He mused.

 

“By the way. It’s sad that Oliver can’t join us.” Barry sighed. “Well, at least Hal still here.” He said. “Oi!” Hal complained. "That and Martin" Barry added. “ And kind to think of it. Among us. Hal is the only one who isn’t married... yet.” Barry mused. “At lest I got a kid!” Hal said. “Yea, well, she’s living with her mom and step-dad. Not with you.” Clark pointed. “Haven’t you made a move yet at Thaal?” Barry asked.

 

Both Bruce and Clark groan at this. ‘Why do some of our league are having an affair with their villain?’ Bruce wonder. Until Bruce remember that he once had an affair with one Talia al ghul and a villain herself and ended up having Damian with that affair. He mentally gritted his teeth at the reminder.

 

“Wait! If your helping us find a surrogate for the whole 4 weeks?! Then who will look after your boys?” Barry asked. Bruce shrugged. “Alfred I guess?” He said. “I’m sorry Master Bruce but I’ll be away for 2 week going to visit a family member. Didn’t I remind you that a few days ago, sir?” The butler said.

 

“Right…” Bruce said. Then he looked around and spotted Harry. Everyone noticed him staring at something or someone and went to look who was he looking and found that he was looking at Harry. Barry titles his head.

“Are you one of Bruce’s new secretary?” He asked. “Uh. Yea.” Harry said. Hating the look Bruce giving him. ‘Uh oh! I know that look!’ Harry thought. In fact he seen that look plenty of them, from one of his friend when they where up to no good and want to drag him along them. “Mr. Wilbur. Are you busy this weeks? Let’s say for 4 weeks?” Bruce asked. In his business-like tone.

 

Harry sighed. ‘I’m gonna hate this. But…’ “No sir. Why?” He asked, already guessing what Bruce would ask. “Can you ah… Company the boys for 4 weeks while I’ll help Mr. Allen-Snart here?” He asked. Harry sighed. “You’re asking me to babysit both of your son along with Mr. Barry and Snart kids as well?” He asked.

 

“…Yes?.. I’ll double your salary on your payday if you agree. Well?” He asked.

 

Harry mental gritted at this. ‘I'm going to hate this! Ah well. It’s a job. And I’m not one to give up on a job or say no as an answer to my boss. Fine! I only hope I won’t regret this?!’ He thought before sighing and nodded his head at Bruce. 

 

“Alright Mr. Wayne. When will that be?” He asked. “Great! How about after the boys sleepover is over? I’ll contact you by then?” He asked. Harry shrugged.

 

“Sure..” He replied. Bruce’s friend whistle at this. “Wait! Why didn’t you just ask one of your co-worker Lex?” Barry asked when he just remember something. “I’m given them a day off… And beside. Mr. and Mrs. Kent asked Clark and I that they wanted to spend time with their grandchildren. Who am ‘I to deny where wishes for? Beside Clark already agreed and made rules for the boys to behave themselves while they are at their staying at their grandparents house.” Lex explained.

 

While everyone was busy talking among themselves? Harry was just lost in his thought, worrying about what will be like in 4 weeks with him end up babysitting Bruce’s children?

 

He ignore everyone conversation and was just lose thinking. ‘I’m gonna have to have a long talk with Hermione later on!’ he mentally reminded himself when he get home tonight to fire call her.

 

TBC.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brugh! This took me so long to finished! Hope everyone will like it. And I was gonna post this up a while ago. But my sister bugged me to let's her in and her kid. I told her I was busy but she's wouldn't have none of it. So sorry for the last minute late of posting. 
> 
> And I'm too damn tired to recheck this. Please let's me know if I have missed anything and I will fixed it up tomorrow. It's like 2 am here now. My sister and her kid just gone making a mess up at my bedroom and now I'm gonna have to fix them before heading to bed. X_x
> 
> So nighty everyone! XD

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Well I hope you all will like this chapter? This is my first time making a crossover fanfiction of between Batman and Harry Potter, oh, and the rest of the Justice League will be in this story too, but that will be in a later chapter. And I’m also going to let’s Harry meet the Bat kid, and the rest of the Bat family soon, but for now the first step to my story is for Bruce and Harry to fall in love first before letting Harry meet the Bat’s boys.
> 
> PS:there seem to none batman/Harry potter Fanfic so I'll be the first to make a real Bruce Wayne/Harry potter, one where Harry isn't being adopted by Bruce as his kid or sidekick since I been reading a few of those Fanfic lately and none real bruce/Harry were the two are a lover in those Fanfic so yea. Hope you guys will like this crossover story? O.o


End file.
